Blind charity
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: Riku is mugged whilst at the arcades, but maybe his mugger is as bad as she makes out. Riku/OC Collab fic with Andrea :D warning: language and very mild violence.
1. Its all About your Point of View

Title: Blind Charity

Summary: Riku is mugged whilst at the arcades, but maybe his mugger is as bad as she makes out. Riku/OC

A: n this is another collab I did with Andrea and all the chapter titles are gonna be lyrics because I'm that lazy xD

Chapter one: Its all About your Point of View

The group of them ran into the arcades to escape the hot sun. Summer had just started and there was some serious game playing to be done before the whole 'oh-shit –haven't-done-a-single-bit-of-studying-done' time starts.

Well four of the group ran in which was the majority. Hair flying back grabbing at their wallets, purses and handbags for loose change, were:

Sora. A playful and adventurous yet incredibly naive spiky haired brunette in ¾ jeans and red top with matching denim jacket.

Kairi, his dark red haired girlfriend in a short mini zipped up over pocketed pink dress with a black hood.

Namine, Kairi's best friend at her side in another mini plain white dress which complemented her perfectly straight platinum blonde hair perfectly and at her side was her boyfriend,

Roxas, another blonde but spiked up and to one side in black and grey trackies and matching jacket and top digging in his pockets until pulling out a screwed up but still in one piece £5 note, and desperately shoving it into the change machine.

Whilst the other three shouted and jumped up at the thought of bowling, motorbike, car and dance mat simulations filled their minds.

The last of the group trailed in behind dragging loose ends of jeans across the floor and grinding it into the carpet inside. Sora was first to break free from the trance of money and turned to his best friend.

"Hey Riku come on first rounds on Rox'" he said motioning Riku towards the crowd then turning back as they dished the money between them.

Riku didn't make any inclination to move any faster if anything he seemed to dawdle more. As he eventually got out of the sun his shoulder length silver hair stopped blowing and rested on his black skin tight sleeveless top. It was clear by his expression he didn't want to be here.

The group moved over to him Roxas took his hand before putting a pound into his hand. But Riku shook his head and left his palm open for Roxas to take it back.

"Come on man take it. You gotta let go dude just have fun and get over whatever it is happened at school. Its summer now and I ain't hanging round with a dude whose face looks like a slapped ass when they're given free money". Riku sighed and closed his hand on the pound coin.

The four of them stood in silence for a moment. Sora looked at Namine then he punched Riku in the arm.

"Dude, whatever you wanna do will leave you to it yeah. I know you'll come round when your up to it". Sora said looking completely sincere.

Riku smirked between his silver bangs and punched him back "Shut up man I ain't a friggin' pansy. I'm just thinking how much of a jinx you guys are so I'm gonna be playing my own game. See ya in an hour meet outside McDonalds" he called retreating to the far end of the arcade.

He looked back and saw the other four laughing arms around each other heading into the bowling alley; usually he would have been there too.

But since the two couples hooked up it was almost like he just didn't feel completely right being there, especially after the break up with Namine that had really wedged him apart from the rest although she still treated him pretty decently considering.

He scanned the room for a game he wanted to play he decided on the two pence machines not feeling into anything that he had to think about doing.

As he was looking he came across a figure in the shadows about two or three inches off his height of 5ft 8. Their face was hidden because they were wearing a cap covering the majority of the face.

He stared for a second but as the figure did nothing he turned to place his pound into the machine grabbed a pot and watched the two pence's roll out. Once he had collected them all he absentmindedly placed each coin into the machine and watched his pile disappear only winning one or two coins every 10 he placed in.

Every now and then his eyes drifting towards the shadows if only for moments at a time. He was an incredibly curious boy and found it hard not to seek answers that he really didn't need to know. And his criminal record for breaking people to find out what they were was proof of it.

The teenager stood in the arcade, just watching. She didn't know what she was watching for, but she needed something to pass the time.

She saw families laughing, and couples hanging out, and it made her feel an outcast. She spied a boy on his own, and thought it her perfect chance for some fun.

By the way he was throwing coin after coin in, he was loaded. And she needed cash. Bad. He finished up and she slunk behind house of the dead, waiting for the right time.

As soon as he turned his back she casually walked past him, not making eye contact, but whipping her hand in his back pocket as fast as she could, whipping it out even faster.

What she wasn't betting on though was him turning round. She started to run, completely giving herself away.

**I was about done with this stupid machine it was such a con anyway I don't know why I hadn't just bought a Pepsi or something I might enjoy with it. **

**But I obviously wasn't in such a smart move I turned away from the machine briefly to put my coin pot in the bin, the Friggin lights and music were starting to do my nut. **

**I was contemplating what to do for the next 50mins when as I turned. I felt a light brush against my jeans as the guy from the shadows back toward me and started pelting out the door.**

**I suddenly realised what had happened in one swift second. Bastard got my wallet. I took chase instantly. **

"**Hey COME BACK HERE YOU PRICK!" as I rounded the corner skidding against the sidewalk and avoiding the few random people out today.**

Tara totally regretted taking this guys wallet. As she ran out of the arcade and flew down the street, she knew he was catching up by the shouts and curses.

She shoved a little kid that was blocking her path , ignoring it screams of rage and its mums "kids these days" remark and stopped at the corner.

Coming to the decision that a few bucks wasn't worth it she threw the wallet into the street and bolted again, glancing behind her to see if he was coming, and not noticing the pram in front of her.

It slammed her in the ribs and she went flying back, trying to find herself and got up again. She blinked a few times and then ran again, flying round a corner into an alleyway between the café and the souvenirs. To a dead end.

"FUCK IT!"

**Luckily I had advantage on my side I was obviously faster than this dive and I could see ahead more easily because I was catching up.**

**He dropped my wallet and I scooped it up bending down with one hand trying not to slow my momentum and let them get to far ahead. I didn't wanna let this kid off the hook that easy. **

**I heard a groan of pain and I saw disgruntled mother sorting out her pram that had been pushed off the path. I ran past her into the alley where the kid turned back and saw me just waiting.**

**I ran forward grabbing the kid's collar and slamming their back against the wall. That stupid hat I could barely see there reaction. **

"**Don't ever try and mug me again do you understand that or you wont be able to run away next time" I threatened icily. They squirmed beneath me roughly. **

**I only raised an eyebrow at the voice it was so much softer than I was expecting from a pickpocket kid. **

Tara was shaking in her Vans. "Listen man I'm sorry, I just really needed the cash…" she trailed off, seeing it wasn't working.

She whipped her head round looking for an escape route, and unfortunately some of her blonde hair fell out of the trilby hat she was wearing.

"Listen I get it ok, I won't do it again I swear. Just let me leave ok?" she gulped, not taking her eyes off the fist that held her against the wall.

The concrete was rubbing under her shirt and it absolutely killed. "Please just let me go." She pleaded pathetically. She swung her legs wildly, trying to hit him, but with no avail.

**If I had said I was a little shocked that was an understatement. As I looked more closely as she spoke and part of her hair had fallen out of her hat. **

**I still seemed so unconvinced that a girl could be a pickpocket and on the streets. I took one hand away from her collar and pulled her cap up over her head letting her hair golden blonde hair fall to just above her elbows. **

**My jaw dropped and I released her if I had known she was a girl I never would have kept following until I got my money back. **

**I stepped back now and looked at her expression now the light shone upon her face. She had a small nose with green eyes and she looked nothing short of petrified. **

**I felt a little guilt for a sudden minute before I realized she had mugged me. "Oh... I didn't realize you were a girl. Are you ok?" I asked but soon resorting back to my first statement.**

Tara's heart was going the speed of a train. She gritted her teeth.

"Well done Einstein. Course im not fucking alright. I gave it back didn't I?" she said barging past him and grabbing her hat as she went.

She turned on her heel to face him again. "Its Alright, you didn't hurt me that bad. And I guess I deserved it." She said rubbing her chest.

"But don't tell the cops or anything yeah? Or I'll be the one threatening you against the wall." She said turning the corner, shoving her hands in her pockets.

**I stood silent as she moved past me, then I remembered that she said she needed the money and I followed her. **

**Really what did I need the money for she'd probably need it a lot more than me. "Hey wait!" I shouted to her as she left her hat back in place. Now I saw her little nose and big eyes and lips I was surprised I hadn't figured it out sooner. **

**I must be losing my brain cells more rapidly than I thought. I looked at her clothes they weren't that good and her jacket had been torn in more than a few places mainly across the sleeves and back.**

"**What? Oh god your not gonna take me to the station. I swear I wont.."**

**But I cut her off by taking her hand and pouring £7 in coins into her cupped hand. I let go her eyes stared at me for a second gasped and then her hand shut closed so fast that I could barely blink.**

"**W-why?" she stuttered. "Hey I guess you need it more than me if your that desperate your stealing off a guy playing on the two pence machine" I answered laughing lightly as she stared at her closed hand in dismay.**

Tara couldn't believe it when he handed her the money. She stared blankly at it after her pathetic excuse for a question and lifted her head, her mouth hanging open.

"Jesus. You really don't have to do this. I mean it was a petty theft, I JUST STOLE FROM YOU." she said putting emphasis on the phrase.

"You shouldn't be being nice to me. But if you really insist…" what you thought she was gonna pass up the change for cash? She put it in one of the pockets of her jacket and smiled at him. She turned on her heel.

"This'll get me a bed tonight. Thanks man." She sprinted off into the crowd and a cry was heard.

"YO RIKU WHERE YA BEEN BRO!" roxas called as he ran down to meet his friend. "Dude we looked all over the arcade for you, you had disappeared. What's up?"

**I was glad she took it, for a minute I thought she was going to put it in her pocket and it would all fall out or something but she smiled and turned invisible into the crowd.**

**I wondered how she could be so cheerful I mean on the streets that's, real rough, especially for a girl. I was thinking well I don't know what when Rox's voice broke through to me. **

**I turned and composed my face back to casual.**

"**Oh sorry about that I guess I suck at those games and I went for a walk" I wasn't gonna tell him I got mugged by a girl. **

**Oh shit I didn't even ask her name. But then why did I need to know it? I didn't. I moved to the end of the line and leant one arm on Sora's shoulder. **

"**So dude fill me in on the bowling whilst we're on our way to McFlurry heaven" That was all I had to say to keep him had to say to keep him talking until we were seated by the window in McDonalds.**

**I just had to nod or agree without paying to much attention. I just stared out the huge windows Spooning McFlurry into my open mouth whilst going over the last week more specifically my encounter. Nah, I didn't need her name.**

Sora grinned. "Nothing much. We whooped Roxas and Namine good. But I kinda dropped the ball onto my foot."

Kairi's snort of laughter confirmed this and Sora pouted at her. As they sat and devoured their McFlurry Namine raised a finger, indicating after this swallow she was gonna talk.

"So you just went for a walk? Something's on your mind then I know it." Namine gave the girlish grin she was famous for.

"Nams if Riku went for a walk instead of thrash Sora on the games, AGAIN_, _that's his choice. Oh good god look at that girl over there, she looks a tramp."

All heads turned towards the blonde girl, who bought a burger with money she pulled from out of her hat, and as she turned she flashed a smile of recognition to Riku. Roxas looked confused.

"DUDE please tell me you don't know her!"

**I was about to answer a complete lie as the spotlight turned and shone into my eyes for once, and I didn't like it. I turned to where Sora had suggested. It was that pickpocket girl from earlier I can't believe it. **

**I hadn't looked at how bad her clothes really were up front it would have looked rather strange but back then I was still quite perplexed at her being a girl to notice her fashion.**

**I looked at Sora and coughed loudly indicating him to SHUT THE HELL UP.**

**I got up from the table as she smiled at me and took a bite out of her burger. I wasn't entirely sure of how to approach this I didn't even know her name. I walked up my back facing the guy's stares just trying to block it out. **

Tara was so glad she had proper food for once that she was taking as little bites as possible. She saw Riku come up to her and her beam became even bigger.

"You are literally my savior. I haven't had food this good in weeks." She noticed the others surprised looks and giggled.

"I guess your friends are a little surprised too. Hey sit down, technically you bought this." she took another teeny bite and closed her eyes in savoring the taste.

"Ah man the last meal I had this good was when I stole that Chinese from the trash can. Names Tara by the way. Tara Ward."

**I watched her eat it like she had to make it last for the rest of her life. I sat down much to the hushed whispers and giggles of my friends; I tried to block them out. **

"**Tara that's a nice name, I'm Riku Connor" she raised her hand and I shook it although not without finding it odd. I was trying not to sound rude but I had to ask her. **

"**So... how long till you need some food or...anything...Without stealing it" I could see that she was just enjoying the burger. **

**I wished that I could have given her my McFlurry she looked half starved anyway. Damn if this was a dude pickpocket I would not be feeling this in debt when if anything she owed me.**

Tara wrinkled her nose in thought at his question. "Well, probably not for a few days. I've got a room tonight, again thanks to you, but I can go without food for ages. I'm used to it."

She forced a small smile to grace her lips. She finished her burger and licked her fingers, intent on getting every last crumb.

"Riku's a cool name too by the way. And its weird I know a Kira Conner. But seriously I still owe you one for stealing from ya. If I knew you were this nice never would've chanced it. And no sweat about the food I'll live."

**I sighed heavily I didn't know what I was going to do I felt damn helpless it was like seeing a dog tied outside in the rain when the whole street was empty. **

"**Be right back" she smiled and started biting her nails.**

**I turned to our table and did not hear anything of what they said to me. I just picked up Namine's handbag pulled out a pen and ignored there blatant and unhidden stares. **

**What am I doing? God I'm such a sap for a hopeless cause. I thought and sat back down. I pulled her hand over and wrote my name and phone number on her hand. **

"**Just Y'know call me if you need something and I'll help you out, and trust me I don't know why am I doing it either". She continued to smile wider. **

"**God are you for real, you're kidding right. You're unbelievable."**

Tara couldn't believe what this guy was doing. She couldn't get over the fact that she had stolen from him, TAKEN HIS CASH and yet he was doing this for her.

"Seriously I am worried about you. But thanks, I will if I do, but you don't have to worry that much. Thanks for everything you've done so far man, you're a lifesaver. You're the first person that hasn't thrown a brick at me, chucked me out or told me never to go near them again, it's really nice."

She looked over his shoulders at Roxas, whose jaw had officially hit the floor. "Listen; are your friends alright with you talking to me?"

**I tried to shrug it off like she said she wouldn't need it. Either she was a really good liar or she was just trying to not get help. I turned and looked at Roxas. **

"**Yeah speaking of which I better go, before they start to get worried I'm not coming back so, I guess I'll see you around, Tara" I said backing off to our table turning to look at them all wide eyed up at me. Like I had just committed arson or something. **

"**God if none of you guys don't close your mouths soon you'll be letting flies in. I headed for the door and one by one snapped out of there silence into a full fledged interrogation.**

**Kairi leading it "Riku what the hell your better than that going giving money you damn well earned to some tramp on the streets." **

**Roxas chirped in. "Dude you know she's probably loaded and just goes around acting like that just to get some cash" I looked back at her once through the glass wall then turned back. **

**This was going to flare my anger up someway or another, but I tried to clear my thoughts of their ignorance. They didn't even know her. Although neither did I so she could be faking it easily for saps like me.**

Namine thought it was kind of sweet that Riku was actually being generous for once, so she decided she wasn't gonna bombard him with questions and lectures. Unlike her sister.

"Riku she's probably gonna spend that on booze and drugs, and most probably scuzz buckets like her are gonna be hanging around street corners every night wanting sex! Do you realize what you've just done?"

Roxas heaved a sigh and bit his lip. "Dude we know that our mothers and teachers encourage us to help people but you gotta know who you're giving it to. We don't know who or what she is, she could be a drug addict…"

"Or a prostitute." Sora threw in, Roxas glared.

"Yes we've already established that Sora." Namine had heard enough.

"Guys, drop it, be thankful that Riku's actually giving to the needy!"

"YEAH BUT NOT BUMS LIKE HER!"

**The interrogations were kept up all the way till we reached our cul de sac, and by the point I just wanted to be alone. **

**I did appreciate Namine's support I was glad since our break up she had a little bit of an understanding of me, which was more than the others.**

"**Wow guys I'm glad you're all supporting me. I can't believe you can take one look at a person and just judge them instantly. Leave me fucking alone." I said as I turned towards my house. **

**I knew they were right and I would feel guilty as soon as I stopped feeling angry, and as pathetic as I was I probably would find out sooner or later that they were right. **

**I thought through this while I lay on my sofa staring at the ceiling not even bothering to watch t.v. **

**Parents weren't home as it was summer they'd gone to Egypt like always, I was left alone. **

**Not that I cared to much, I didn't want to be depressed so I went to the kitchen poured some golden puffs and started munching whilst watching the music channel.**


	2. Does it Make You Feel a Man?

A: n this is gonna be an uber short chapter XD but it fits more if we do this so bear with us x

Chapter two: does it make you feel like a man?

Tara smiled as she sauntered into the motel; pulling the money Riku gave her from her hat. "Room for one night please." And she smugly handed over the money and twirled the key round on her finger.

She opened the door and literally had to step back.

THERE WAS A BED! She ran and belly flopped onto it, taking in the rough sheets, and lumpy pillows, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she said picking up the t.v remote and twisting it in her hands. She pointed it at the t.v and jumped back when the picture came on.

"WOW!" she picked up the phone and hesitated. "Riku needs thank you." she hammered in the number and no soon had he answered then she screamed ,

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS PLACE IS FANTASTIC I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH!"

I was crunching on my cereal and starting to get a little sleepy. I dropped my bowl on the floor and leant back. When suddenly my mobile rang in my pocket,

screaming loud and clear "PICK UP U BASTARD!"

I fumbled with my pockets mental note to change ring tone. I looked at the time it was 10pm. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Then I was screamed at although I somehow managed to decipher words. She must have stopped to breathe.

"OH HEY that's great I'm glad you found somewhere I would have been the biggest prick of the century to just let you stay on the streets. I'm happy for you" She replied to me then asked me the funniest question I had ever heard.

"Riku I picked up a black thing with buttons and pressed one and this BIG BOX Just like pictures and everything and people talking and OH MY GOD"

I laughed, "That's a TV that's what supposed to happen press other buttons to switch channels." She must have because I heard a few 'Whoa's' in the background.

Tara was so enthralled in what was happening. "Wow Riku there's so many things to watch! Are we supposed to watch them at the same time? OH MY GOD THERES NAKED GUYS ON HERE! ISNT THAT ILLEGAL!"

Tara was amazed that you could take the phone with you so she went into the bathroom whilst talking. "o my god its so clean! They've got little soap bars! Aww that's so cute!"

she fingered the towels and went back into the main room. "Hey Riku, what's room service?" she went to the window whilst she was talking and almost dropped the phone.

No way. Not now. Shit.

She went silent and caught the device as it slipped from her grasp.

**I'd never found someone so amazed at TV and when she was changing channels at naked dudes I couldn't help but laugh even though I wasn't there to see her amazement.**

**She was obviously moving around and finding it quite incredible that there was a cordless. God I thought of that shit as a necessity man she must have come from the streets. I**

**thought this until I heard her gasp and it went silent. The line was till clear so she hadn't hung up. I wondered if she had known how to.**

**"Tara hey Tara. You there" I couldn't hear anything except a couple of thuds it sounded like footsteps but other than that it was silent.**

**She was fine I knew I didn't and shouldn't be concerned but I still found it a little nerve racking if she found a TV new.**

Tara was suddenly consumed by fear. "John…" she ran behind the bed and sat shaking. There was a knock at the door and let out a small scream.

She looked through the little peepy hole and slowly opened the door. "Yes?" "You have a visitor miss…" he trailed off as if signaling for her to give her name.

"No way. He can't please don't make me!" she blurted at the worried bellboy. "I understand miss." as soon as he said this she slammed the door and grabbed the phone.

"Riku, im sorry. I have to go." She put it back on the bed thinking it would turn off by itself. There was another knock on the door and she opened it again.

"John please I promised next week." "Can't wait till then. You got it now?"

"No I haven't got anything."

"Liar."

**I heard her conversation with the bellboy clearly and I heard her scream.**

**She tried to turn it off and rushed speaking to me "Hey Tara wait what's wrong!" I shouted she must have left it because I heard the footsteps go to the door and I heard her begging for him to go.**

**My hand gripped the phone hard as I heard her small screams and loud thuds as she hadn't bought whoever it was money. It was more than I could stand.**

**Even if I had never met her before dude, hitting girls is just wrong. But I didn't know where she was or how to get there. I couldn't take it and then I was about to hang up when I heard**

**"Your calling credit is running low please go down to reception to renew your credit. Thank you from the Morningside Motel" The answer machine spoke and then the line went dead.**

**I had no I had no idea what I was doing but yet I didn't hesitate to press redial I got through to the reception area. "Hey there's a girl upstairs SHE'S BEING ATTACKED HELP HER!" I shouted down the phone stupidly to some stuck up knob, with a stuck up accent.**

**Shit this isn't going good.**

"Im sorry sir but if there was an attack we would know about it, now it's late, I've worked all day, goodbye." She said hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile upstairs John had finally accepted that Tara didn't have anything and left the quivering girl curled up on the floor.

She lifted then phone again and said "hello?" but someone told her that the line was dead. Dammit. She swallowed and tenderly opened the door, sticking her head through and looking round. She dug some change from her pocket and went down to reception. "

Erm hi I'd like to make a call please." The receptionist told her what to do and she went back and dialed Riku's number.

"R-Riku?" She was still shaking but tried to hide it best she could.

"Don't worry everything's…fine. Sorry bout that. Wrong number I guess. Listen don't worry im…fine..." she said again but her tears didn't hesitate to fall this time.

**I was practically beating myself up internally fighting whether to go or not or if she was fine and if it would seem weird just turning up. This time when the phone rang I was the first to speak fast **

"**HEY TARA ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU." I eventually calmed down enough to be silent and hear her voice. **

**But it took no genius to tell the difference from her voice strong and full of laughter from earlier and the way it was trembling now. She was crying. **

**As if that didn't make me feel guilty enough. I'm already a sap for charity but a girl crying that was torture. I wanted to just grab her and... But I just.**

**Internal battle now clearly pushing my will power to its limits.**

"**Tara come on I know it's not ok. Please don't cry, it's ok... I'm gonna get you out of it. I promise" I said it like I was sounded confident truth I was not I was 17 I wasn't loaded and I was just as on her own as her.**

**I felt worse stupid phone it's like talking to something which has no feeling what so ever. Her sobbing got quieter but it just sounded like she had pulled the phone away so I wouldn't hear. **

**Why did I get myself into this much guilt in one day man, maybe Sora is a jinx.**

Tara smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Riku. Appreciate it. But seriously I'm just a bit overwhelmed at what's happening at the moment. You've been the nicest person vie ever met." She sat on the bed and took her hat, shoes and jacket off.

"I still can't get over this place. It's like paradise. Anyways I better start turning in, I'm itching to try this bed, I'll call ya in the morning yeah? Well I say in the morning it practically is morning. Listen don't worry I'll be fine I swear. Don't loose sleep over it yeah? It was absolutely nothing what you heard was…nothing."

She said laughing slightly and put the phone on the bed as she stripped down to her vest and pants, listening to what her new best friend was saying to her.

**Oh thank god she stopped crying it was starting to burn me like acid from the inside out. She seemed to have had a dramatic mood swing in the space of 5 seconds.**

**"Look I'm glad you're ok but for a pick pocket you're a really bad liar you know that" I said smirking not that she could see it was a course of habit my signature smirk.**

**She laughed, I sighed what would I do with her, but I shoved that thought away because it lead to way many more thoughts that I could not deal with right now. "**

**Well I know something was up, and I'll find out too. But I guess I'll leave you in the lap of luxury in peace. Just remember... I'm here for you" I said putting the phone down and running my hands across my face and through my hair.**

**God I was doing a lot for someone I met like twice in one day. I clambered into bed in my boxers and tried to shrug it off. It was for a good cause and that's all that mattered.**


	3. Kissed by a Rose

A: n this is a longer chap yay

Chapter three: Kissed by a Rose

Tara woke up the next day, forgetting where she was. She sat up and looked around smiling. She rolled out of bed with a crash and immediately went for the phone.

"Wait he might be asleep." She instead got up and found a toothbrush in the bathroom.

"This is a little hairbrush….OH I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" and once her teeth were half decent, and sent to attacking her hair. She was amazed what a hair and tooth brush could do.

But then she looked next to her. Shower. She let the water hit her so long her fingers went wrinkly then she did her hair again and went to the phone, not bothering to put her hat on.

When she got a grunt she dubbed that grunt Riku. "Hey it's me. You up yet sleepy head."

**I heard my mobile somewhere on the floor in my jeans pockets vibrating. I rolled over and tried to ignore it and groaned when it just wouldn't shut up. I'd never sleep now. **

"**UGH!" I answered to the phone. **

**I heard a giggle. I was hanging off the bed where I had half heartedly flung myself off the bed only my legs still on the bed. It was Tara I looked at the clock. **

"**Tara do you know what time it is it's like 7:37, what you can't have gotten in trouble already" I yawned sleepily. And my duvet fell on my head with a thud until It knocked me off the bed and I crashed to the floor. "Ouch" **

Tara couldn't help but laugh at Riku's ramblings and mocked hurt "Moi, why Riku I don't know what you mean I've never got into trouble in my life."

She giggled again and flinched when she heard a crash. "Yow, you okay? That sounded painful. Want me to kiss it better?" her eyes went wide with what she just said.

"Err scratch that. Oh man I'm a dumbass. Listen you wanna go for a coffee or something? Help you wake up before eight ."

She started making her way to the bathroom and made sure she looked half decent now she had finally had a shower and her hair looked like any normal persons.

**I climbed up but my legs refused to do anything so I was clinging to my bed like Mufasa on the cliff, and yes I do secretly have the Lion King on vid. **

"**I'm ok just fell off the bed" I had nearly made it back on just using my arms when she said about kissing me better and I let go of the bed out of surprise and fell back again to the floor. **

"**Sure coffee, I'm up for that. Err if your still at Morningside I'll meet you there. And I'm buying ok" I thought after a moment there are a quite a lot of coffee shops and it would be stupid just to wander aimlessly like a Larry.**

**I switched my phone under my arm and pulled some jeans on and a black sleeveless. And checked the bathroom for my hair, it would do I was having a coffee with a pickpocket.**

Tara smiled. "OK then, I'll see you then. And I am. See ya later." She pressed the red button now she knew how to do it and picked up her hat, balancing it on her hand.

She went to reception and dropped off her key before whistling and almost skipping from the motel.

She flattened against the wall as john walked away from his car and when he was gone she put her malicious smile on and sauntered past it, kicking the bumper so hard little shards of paint flew everywhere

"THAT'S FOR RUNING MY LIFE WANKHEAD!" she cried laughing her guts out. She ran off to the door and smiled when a blob of silver was seen in the distance

"Hey Riku over here!"

**I left my house with £15 and my keys. I hadn't got far to walk the motel was like right by the road with McDonalds. Barely any people were out the only ones who were, were guys in stripy suits with no life but work on their bank holidays. **

**I heard 'wanker' in the distance and sped up slightly around the corner where she ran up to me. "Hey I hear you can use the phone now" I yawned heavily and wiped my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. **

"**Ok come on lets get this coffee before I pass out here and you have to carry me" I said. She looked the wrong direction. **

"**Look if I'm buying we're going to my coffee shop, Okay" I said putting my hands on her shoulders and turning her so she faced the opposite direction. **

**All the way there she was talking about the TV and the motel and mini soap bars. **

**We were at the counter ordering our drinks when she mentioned the mini hairbrush/tooth brush incident. I practically lost my guts laughing so hard. Bless her, well I mean it could have been an easy mistake to make. **

Tara felt the slightest bit embarrassed when Riku started laughing at her. "Hey at least I didn't actually use it on my hair!" she said laughing herself.

The woman behind the counter gave them their drinks and she took a long sip of the hot liquid and shivered as it went down her throat.

"Yum. And hey at least my bed didn't want me to get out and couldn't wait to get rid of me." She retorted. She stared at her coffee for a minute and a grin spread on her face.

"Hey I was wondering, can we …you know, hang out today? You know if you don't wanna that's perfectly understandable, but I don't wanna be alone…" she looked at the floor, scuffing her already care worn shoes.

**I drank my hot chocolate down and it burnt my tongue I hated that I prefer making my own. Why do they make drinks boiling when you don't even want it that hot? **

**I hung my tongue out for a minute. And she laughed. "Shut up its fuckin hot" I said then paused for a moment I guess I wasn't doing anything so hey I could hang out with her, she was much more fun than my friends at the moment. **

"**Cool so what you got in mind movies, arcade, rides I'm open to suggestions. What's your favorite out of the three?" I said shoving the free biscuit into my mouth and finally feeling livelier.**

Tara's smile got wider. "Wicked, and I've never been to a amusement park before, can we go there?" oh yeah her life was taking a turn for the better.

And this was all because she took his wallet. She knew that he was a genuine friend. "But it really depends on how much dosh you got." She said doubling over in laughter.

"Kidding I swear. Oh shit. Coffee on my pants." she said grabbing a napkin and wildly mopping it up. She smiled even more than she had for years and punched him on the arm. "Come on speed it up a little bit I'm excited now."

**I laughed at her expression she jumped from the table before I could blink and her yanking my arm. "No wait one... more...sip" I said and eventually I was pulled away. **

"**Ok amusements, good choice. They amuse" She laughed and I ran in the direction of an open field where the rides come every year for summer.**

**I got us both a band so you could go on any rides you want as many times as you want. She was gasping everywhere she turned. **

"**Ok well as you have no experience on rides and I sooooo don't want you throwing up. I say a nice easy one to start off with" I said running and grabbing her no banded wrist up to the waltzer. **

**Her eyes widen like bats the music was pumping them round and lights were flashing like a rave. We were 4th from the front in the queue. **

"**Ok chicken out now if you can't handle it because once you're on they can't stop it"**

Tara was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. "It's like Vegas." She said still gawping. She processed Riku's words.

"NO WAY! Come on I wanna go! Or are you the one scared?" she was using her will power not to hug him, and was itching for the twat in front to move their butt.

When they got to the front she left Riku and flew into a seat. She was like a squirrel on speed she was so excited.

"Ah man this is gonna brilliant! I can't believe I've never snuck into one of these before!" she blinked a bit as the seat lurched upwards and let out a yell of joy as they started spinning.

**I raised an eyebrow "Me? I'm not scared I practically invented this ride. I was just looking out for you but if that's the way you want it" I said she jumped in but before I got in I spun It round and she screamed. **

**I jumped in beside her and pulled the bar down on top of us. As it started spinning and got faster and faster our hair spinning out of control.**

**I took one of her wrists in my hand and lifted it up off the bar. "NO HANDS" and we both screamed as it changed the opposite direction and flinging us back. **

**I covered my eyes from a sudden swing of lights in my eyes, she did the same and we were both curled over the bar like cripples till it moved from our view and we flung our arms up again.**

Tara staggered from the waltzer and steadied herself. Her head was spinning with adrenalin and excitement. She grabbed Riku's shoulders

"What do we go on next?" she released them and looked around again, the lights mesmerizing her.

"It really is like Las Vegas. This is the best day of my life! Omg you can eat cotton?" she said pointing to the cotton candy stall. "Oh my god what about this one, and this one, oh Riku you choose I can't decide!"

**We both clambered out of our seats still spinning I thought she was gonna knock me back when she fell on my shoulders. I burst out laughing when she mentioned eating cotton.**

"**No, it's not real cotton that's just the name. I'll buy you one later after the rides. I say something different but equally as fun. Haunted House" I looked around briefly to find it.**

**I loved the pictures and stuff on the out outside they were the scariest bit I think the idea was to intimidate you to make you scared when you were inside. **

**We waited for the line to go down.**

"**Are you sure. You can wait outside if you want. It's probably way too scary for you anyway" I taunted her. She scowled and pushed in front of me. **

**I whispered over her shoulder "O...Kay, just don't get lost I wont be able to save you from the trouble you'll get into" I said smirking. **

Tara was literally jumping up and down with excitement she ran into the house and skidded to a halt. It was dark. Real dark. Dammit. But there was a sort of light when they tried to imitate lightning.

She kept going completely forgetting about Riku, and screamed as she turned a corner and…..became face to face with herself. In a dang mirror.

"Holy shit." She grinned and carried on and squeaked when all sorts of things jumped out at her. She really liked this place. There was another flash of "lightning" and Tara screamed and ran as a face was shown on the wall, lunging out at her. She skidded to a halt again as she got outside, still grinning.

"This place is awesome! Lost Riku. Damn. Meh, I'll wait for him." She sat on the grass and picked at it getting a tad impatient. She watched the couples around the park and sucked in a long breath. That was her and john once…before it all went wrong.

_One slap... another...One punch - the brutal stinging pain it left... He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall...With a whimper, she sank to the floor..._

. That one night was so vivid in her memory... she was brought back down to reality when she saw Riku coming toward her. "Hey! That wasn't so scary…I've been more scared by my mother on Christmas Eve…" she forced a grin.

"So d'you wanna go on the…oh my god they've put poles through those poor horses! That's so cruel! Can we go on the bumper cars please, they look fun." She said pulling his arm and stopping.

"Hey Riku, just wondering here, have you got a family?"

**I wandered through the darkness taking a different route to her. I had been here before and I knew most of the turns and tricks so nothing even made me jump.**

**I was taking the longest route to get out every now and then I heard Tara scream. And it either made me real angsty or I'd find it hysterical. I eventually got out and she had beat me I stood by the exit watching her momentarily lying back.**

**She looked so relaxed until I looked closer and saw the expression on her face. Like she had just had real bad whiplash and it started hurting again. **

**As she saw me approach she composed herself like she hadn't wanted me to see. She jumped up and I found it sweet about the horses. **

"**Err sure we can go bumper cars. Are you ok; you looked kind of... upset back there?" I asked avoiding her family question completely. She kept walking but I grabbed her hand to make her stop.**

**Something was bugging her and I was gonna find out what.**

Tara stopped and glanced at him before trying to walk on, but his iron grip wasn't gonna loosen. "Nah its jus….its just the sun was hurting my eyes ok? Let's go." She pouted at his look at whipped her hand out of his.

"Okay, Okay you win okay? I was upset, but I'm not now, is that okay with you? Its complicated…" she stared at her shoes for a while before bringing her head up again.

"Please don't ask me to explain, you wouldn't understand…"

**I felt hurt for a few seconds at her words. I wouldn't understand. How did she know I wouldn't understand? Haven't I been the most understanding person in her life?**

**As these thoughts rushed to the centre of my mind my pain was replaced by anger. For some reason I practically felt betrayed that she didn't trust me enough. **

**I frowned looked down at my shoes and let her hand go. "Fine... I wouldn't be wouldn't be able to help anyway... its hard to help someone who you doesn't trust you" I said walking a little. **

"**I'm getting some cotton candy" I said stalking off towards the stall. I took a huge bite out of the pink sugary mix and it made the anger die down slightly back to hurt again. **

**But at least that stopped me from lashing out at her. She walked over and sat beside me I sighed "I guess I'm being stupid I've only known you for two days. I don't know why I expected you to spill it for me... how stupid am I?"**

Tara felt like the worst person on earth. She went after Riku but was confused and angry about his trust remark. But she guessed it was kinda her fault.

She sat next to him and after his question she shook her head "No, I'm the only stupid one here." And after a few moments of silence she suddenly blurted.

"Its John. The guy you heard on the phone. He's my boy…well ex boyfriend." She paused a second to look at him and went back to looking down.

"He was an addict but stupidly I was blind to the fact and thought he was perfect, and because I had enough money he made me go and buy his stuff for him, but at the time I didn't know what it was. I found out one night when it eventually made me broke, he had me buying his cocaine for him. I flipped, I felt so betrayed and used. But after I threw those drugs out the window he flew into a psychotic rage. He started hitting me…over and over…. I thought he was gonna kill me. I eventually got out of 'our' apartment and I've been on the streets ever since."

She sighed. "he's always demanded drug money from me even now, that's what was going on last night. That's why I was upset just now, memories came back. Go on say it, I'm a stupid tart that needs a slap. He always does."

She said wiping her eyes, refusing to cry in front of him.

**I sat and listened to her story, as she spoke it was as if the entire carnival around us evaporated into thin air and the only thing there was us. **

**I stared at her intently not being able to look away where as she stared hard at the floor. When she spoke of being hurt and drugs and everything almost over powered me with sadness for her. **

**She tried to hide her tears from me but it would have been plain to me if I had been blind. I took her chin in my hand and turned her face towards me. **

"**No, that's not what I think. I think you're the most amazing, bravest and sweetest person I ever met. And whoever hits you around or makes you do anything you don't want to, they're the messed up ones not you" she made a weak smile at my words. **

"**Come here" I said putting my cotton candy down and wrapping my arms around her neck in a tight hug. **

"**I'm so sorry" I whispered behind her, not that saying that was going to change the past. **

Tara was glad that Riku understood why she hadn't told him earlier and returned the hug. "Don't be sorry for my mistakes please." She said into his shirt.

As they pulled away Tara smiled a genuine Tara Ward smile. "And I'm not amazing. You are, all you've done for me the past few days has been noble of you. And I am sort of brave, except when you put a spider near me. And your sweeter than me by a long shot, most people wouldn't wanna be seen near a ….well bum like me. But please don't tell a soul. Not even your mum or your uncle or whatever, don't tell anyone."

**I pulled back too smiled picked up my cotton candy and took a big chunk. Then she told me not to tell anyone, and I rolled my eyes as if I was going to go and shout it through a megaphone or something. **

"**Oh yeah here try it. It's not real cotton its just like sugar strands" I said pulling her a chunk off to try. **

"**So what do you wanna do now I don't really know what time it is?" I just sat on the wall looking at everyone else in the park and munching on tooth rotting goodness.**

Tara punched him lightly on the arm at his look and accepted the treat with a smile, immediately puckering her lips when the sugar fizzed in the mouth and formed big clumps.

"Wow! That is awesome! I don't know why I've never tried this before!" she said pulling off another little bit. "Err no idea really… oo how about we go to that doo hickey over there! That looks inviting." she said pointing to…the tunnel of love.

**We finished the cotton candy as she decided our next destination. I looked at where she pointed to. The love tunnel what the fuck? **

**Well she probably didn't know what it was. Although the huge link of couples arm in arm gave a little hint as they rode on swan boats into the darkness. **

**My eyes widened then looked back to her oblivious look. So I shrugged "Ok but it's not gonna be fast or anything you anything you practically have to push the thing round yourself".**

**I said hopping off the wall and waiting for her to join the queue by my side. It was our turn and I looked anxiously at the boat. It was completely feminine it was scary. **

**She caught glimpse at my expression "What you're not afraid are you?" she asked repeating what I had said to her. **

**She jumped in "Huh No way" I said jumping beside her as the boat moved forward. I started hearing music of cherubs. Help. I just wished I could read her mind for ten god damn seconds.**

Tara was enthralled by the pinkness and fluffiness of the ride.

She giggled at the little dolls that danced around and turned to Riku who looked like he was about to be sick. Raising an eyebrow and smirking she leaned in.

"what happened to not being scared? Come on its not that bad." She listened, the music was kinda mushy.

She leant back into the chair and just watched what was going on around her. She saw a sign saying "Kiss for the camera" about 100 yards away and her face paled for a fraction of a second.

**I sat in the boat and tried to blank out the little angels flying everywhere with bow and arrow hearts. **

**I had my knees up on the rail and as the boat came closer to the displays on my side I quivered back in the opposite direction practically falling on Tara. **

"**Hehe Sorry". God I'm a loser I should be able to handle this cootie ride no sweat. Tara looked blissfully optimistic. I was way ahead I saw the sign, **

**Tara turned to look at me so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her lips to mine, quickly as the camera flashed. She looked a bit shocked like I had just pulled a gun out from behind me so I pulled back quickly and stuttered.**

"**Err nice photo" expecting slap is present in mind.**

Tara was TOTALLY NOT EXPECTING the kiss. She put three fingers on her lips and stared at him in shock.

"What…why did you….holy shit….." she said staring at him. She swallowed trying to regain some dignity and smiled.

"Its one for the album I gotta admit." She looked away because she knew the blush was coming. That was her first kiss ever since josh….it felt sorta weird but good.

She went to hit him but her fist faltered an inch from his nose. "Thanks for that. But I tell you something, never coming on this again. Oh good god."

She stared in horror as they passed models of marriage and babies. "Err Riku you choose next ride ok."

**She started to stutter worse than I had so I was rather scared at this point. **

**And we both sat silent as the freakish weddings and baby scenes were coming up, some that truly scarred me for life and by the expression on Tara's face it must have had the same effect. **

"**Sorry about that I should have just sworn at it. It weren't your fault you didn't know what it was" I said quietly as I helped her out helped her out the boat. **

**We got out and an old woman through some flowers and glitter shit over us both like we were fucking pixies or something. **

"**Here's to your forever lasting love" the woman spoke to us like we had just passed through to heaven or something. It got all in our hair and on our faces. **

**Not Helping. **

**Then we had to go through the souvenir shop which was worse we were surrounded by Friggin Betty Boop and I just grabbed her hand and ran out the door. **

**I stood outside trying to shake the stuff from my hair.**

Tara couldn't stand it any longer. She grinned. "Look don't worry im cool with it ok? It was cute." She said, her grin getting bigger.

She kissed him on the cheek quickly and reached up brushing glitter from his hair. "You look like peter pan with tinker bells fairy dust." She said dreamily.

She shook her head because she knew damn well there was a flower or something there because she could fucking feel it.

"Eeerrrr Riku I really don't know how to ask this after that experience, but can I…." she stopped dead and shook her head.

"Nah forget it. Can we go down to the coast? I hear it's really nice at sunset."

**I shuddered at the thought of Peter Pan a dude in tights...nice. I was glad she was cool with it I could start to unwind thank god, I'm no fun all stressed out. **

**She gave me a kiss on the cheek. She was so sweet I wanted to grab her in a huge hug and never let her go, but yeah we'd need to eat and stuff I don't think it's a very realistic thought.**

**She was day dreaming and looking into space she started to ask me something but then paused and changed the question completely pretending I hadn't heard. **

"**What?" She started to walk towards the gates to leave. I caught up to her and stood in front of her. **

"**Hey time out. Tell me what you were gonna say". Just the way she brushed it off as if it were absurd made me curious if it was that absurd then why couldn't she tell me.**

Tara rolled her eyes. This guy didn't quit did he?

"Well…I was just gonna ask if I could…well…stay with you tonight. I mean I haven't got enough money for a motel and I am NOT accepting any money from you. But forget it it's a crappy idea."

She heaved a sigh and poked him in the chest. "Hey don't gimme that look that says you're an idiot." She said mocking hurt. "And Erm….do you have a ...You know…girlfriend?"

**Sometimes I think I have a habit of bringing down embarrassment upon myself. Curiosity killed Riku should be the new term. I left my mouth hanging open for a second and then sighed. **

**I guess I could sleep on the sofa if she was a guest there was no way I was going to let her sleep outside like an animal. **

"**Oh sure no problem I'd never let you sleep outside anyway. Of course your welcome my parents are in Egypt so yeah I could use the company". **

**I paused and quickly added "And I wasn't giving you the look that said 'your an idiot' it was the look of me wishing I had thought to ask you first" I looked away and started walking by her side out the gate. **

"**And, no I don't have a girlfriend. Not for about a month and a half, she was a bit...well not right for me." I had stopped for some reason reminiscing. Aww that's so sweet of her, but she's probably just didn't want me to invite her over and then me have another girl there. **

**Ouch. I snapped awake and grabbed her hand. **

"**Well I don't know which way the beach is but I know a good place to get the sunset, come on". I pulled her with me about 2 streets from my house. I pulled her up a fire escape and onto the roof. **

**I came here often when my parents had ticked me off. This house had been burned but it was strong enough to hold some people on the roof every now and then. **

**I pulled her to the edge and it looked out across the buildings of the city. "Wow Y'know this is one of the best I've seen in a while"**

Tara felt really strange when he said he was single, like a weight had been lifted from her heart. "Why? You don't even like him that way." She muttered to herself as they climbed the roof. Even though she almost fell off at the sight.

"Oh my god…it's beautiful. It's amazing it's…its….breathtaking." she said just gawping. "Thanks for letting me stay at yours tonight I really appreciate it." She smiled her biggest smile at him and gave him a hug.

"Today's been fantastic. Well apart from the creepy tunnel of cherubs and flowers and marriage and kisses and..." she noticed she was rambling again so she shut up pretty quickly out of embarrassment.

She laid back and closed her eyes for a while, seeing what daydream would grace her this time. She was walking down an aisle, and when she stopped someone lifted her veil over her head.

Someone with silver hair. "NO GET A GRIP TARA!" she screamed at herself, quickly flushing bright red and clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Eeerrrr I have strange mood swings?" she pathetically attempted to cover up her not so finest hour.

**Wow after her speech I was amazed at how many words she would put to a sunset. Most of them I would have put to her. Well I mean... I'm an idiot. **

**I like her and I am not going to avoid it any longer I'm only going to go into awkward silences every second I'm around her. She said that the tunnel was creepy oh yeah I agree. **

**I turned back to her and she looked like she had just screamed. "O...k... and I am a natural red head" I said sighing. Grabbing her hand without hesitation as before **

"**Come on I wanna get home before the next sunset thanks". We walked back in pretty much silence I didn't pressure her as before and I don't know whether she preferred it that I asked or that I didn't. **

**We got to my front door she was shivering a little all she had was an old worn hoodie barely any thread left in it. "God you look freezing I'll get you a blanket or something" **

**I opened the door let go of her hand and ran upstairs. "I'll be right back make yourself at home!" I shouted down the stairs whilst I looked in the airing cupboard.**

As soon as Tara stepped into the hall her jaw dropped.

This house was so CLEAN! She didn't take another step in fear of making a mess on the carpet. She didn't dare touch anything.

She took her hoodie and trainers off quickly and placed them down as gently as possible so the mud wouldn't stamp off.

She took baby steps into the living room and almost passed out. It was brilliant. Riku came downstairs with a blanket and Tara turned to him dumbstruck.

"THIS AINT A HOUSE, IT'S A PALACE! It's so clean and tidy and warm and…oh my god it's wonderful. I don't wanna touch anything incase I break it!"

**I couldn't find anything in the airing cupboard so I pulled the duvet off my parents' bed and brought that down it's not like they were going to use it. **

**I came in and she had just been standing there rigid but her face was very alive. I wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and then pushed her in the shoulders so she fell back on the sofa. **

"**Don't be stupid if you break anything it'll be one less piece of crap hanging around" I turned the TV on but I didn't pay much attention to it. I sat next to her but not under the quilt. **

"**Oh you can have my bed and I'm sleeping down here. OK and I don't care your a guest so get used to it" she smiled at me. **

**I just smiled back; I didn't really know what to do next. It was like a movie where the film had a glitch and just stopped and you waited for the other person to do something or you might never re-animate.**

Tara felt a little guilty about Riku sleeping on the bed but there was no point arguing. "Wow no naked guys this time." She commented on the TV, making Riku smile.

That dazzling smile. She couldn't help but let her heart flutter. "No shut up Tara you're insane, learn your lesson." She scolded herself under her breath.

She passed part of the duvet to him "You look just as cold as me. Come on I won't bite." She said grinning. When he obeyed she looked at the ceiling.

"Are you positively sure about me staying in your room, I mean like you said I'm a guest and it's your room and its not fair." She was rambling again. Dammit. "We could always share."

**I pushed myself under and she leaned back against me with head under my chin. She kept muttering to herself. Well not muttering moving her lips with no sound emerging. **

**I looked down at her and pulled one arm over her shoulder and sank into the sofa further. I hate awkward silence so much. I sighed heavily.**

"**Y'know Tara" she looked up eyes wide and perfect emerald glistening in the light of the TV. **

"**I'm quite glad you mugged me, 'cause if I had never met you then. I wouldn't have been able to do this" I said quietly and slowly moved my face down to hers and then our lips gently connected. **

**She felt so small and delicate in my arms, as I closed my eyes the image of Josh over the phone hitting her came back to me, and just the thought of her being hurt. **

**Pushed me closer to her I never wanted to have her go through that ever again.**

Tara's past, memories and heartache flew out the window when he started kissing her.

She knew this was all wrong but she knew it was what she wanted more than anything. But then she saw john's face instead of Riku's and how he had acted all sweetness and light to her.

"_I love you Tars..." He cupped her cheek in his hand, running his fingers through her golden hair.. A satisfied smirk crossed the blonde's lips as she looked back up to him ._"_I love you too, John..." He leaned in, their lips meeting for the briefest moment. _

Tara broke away quickly, biting her lip.

"That was unbelievable, you really are the best guy I've ever met Riku. Erm you know what I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to sleep…" she said sliding her legs from the duvet and hesitating at the doorway.

"And I'm glad I mugged you too Riku I really am, ill see you in the morning…" she said hurriedly trying to forget what she just saw.

**I thought everything was going perfect in my mind it was like I felt whole but only for a minute until her eyes flashed open and she pulled away. **

**All of a sudden I had just been smashed within the space of a second she just got up and left. Her words hadn't meant much to me as her actions shouted a 1000 times louder. **

**I didn't say anything as she turned up the stairs to bed. I fell back motionless I flipped the TV off and lay in the dark silence. What did I do wrong? **

**I couldn't understand it. I lay back and pulled the cover over me and tried to fall into a restless sleep that I was sure would never come.**


	4. The show must go on

Chapter four: The Show must go on

Tara woke the next day, Riku's pillow damp with tears she had cried the previous night. She was almost certain Riku hated her guts and wasn't sure what to say to him when she went downstairs.

'Oh hey Riku sorry bout last night, I was busy having a nightmare about snogging my ass of an ex.'

Yeah that's gonna be sooooo believable. She slid out and bit her lip, slowly going down the stairs. He was awake. He was in the kitchen.

She went in and gulped. "Riku, I'm really sorry about last night, it was nothing to do with you, its just….im such an idiot….." smooth Tara, real smooth.

He didn't say anything so she took a baby step closer and carried on.

"Listen, I completely overreacted, but again it wasn't your fault it was mine, I know you were just making me feel like a princess so what I'm basically saying is that I'm sorry for being a complete imbecile. But it's totally understandable if you call me every name under the sun, tell me to get out and that you never want to see me again."

**I hadn't found it easy to sleep last night all my thoughts buzzing around in my brain like I was on so much coffee, people would connect me to Sora.**

**I got up from the sofa about 7am walked into the kitchen and started flipping some pancakes. I heard some soft thuds as she came down the stairs.**

**I didn't say anything as she tried to explain last night to me, but it all sounded rather well...stupid. I mean if she really thought that I was going to shout at her maybe I need to change my image or something.**

**I turned around and sat on the bar stall to face her. **

"**So I can call you any names I want, ok I'll start. Your are the craziest, most oversensitive, bravest, sweetest and clearly the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. And if you thought I would kick you out then I think I'm not conveying myself properly to you" I finished in silence. **

**Then I hopped back off my stool turned away and started dishing to plates of pancakes .**

Tara felt like a rock had been lifted from her knowing he didn't hate her.

"Well maybe you should because right now I think you're the sweetest, loving, friendly, generous and beautiful guy I have ever met." She said smiling as she stabbed her pancakes with her fork.

She grinned to herself as a cunning plan formed in her head. He still had his back other dishing his own up so she went behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Riku." She said and when he turned around she leant up and kissed him, biting his lip slightly. When she broke away she grinned. "Makes up for last night."

**In my head I was ticking off on a list all the things that she said and I couldn't help but smirk at myself. I started getting stuff like syrup and sugar for the pancakes. **

**I turned around and she jumped me. She pulled back looking like a child who had just been bad when her parents told her not to. **

**I smirked back I didn't really have much idea what to say. I picked her up and put her on a stool and I sat on the opposite. She raised an eyebrow I dropped my fork. **

"**Sorry I guess I've used up all my romantic words for one morning" I said wrapping pancake-lemon-sugar-golden syrup in one mouthful. Yum. **

Tara grinned and ate her own pancakes. "Meh it doesn't matter. You've said enough to last a lifetime. And actions speak louder than words. Like punching someone is the same as saying 'get fucked'."

She finished her pancakes and put her plate in the dishwasher, when she found it.

"So what we gonna do today? I was thinking maybe I could meet your friends…" she said, laughing at the look on his face.

"Oh come on why not I mean…we're dating now aren't we? So what's the problem?" she gave him her famous Ward "I get what I want" smirk and casually leant against the sideboard.

**I had the expression of terror; all of them would be completely judgmental before they even let me explain. It was going to be a one way ticket for disaster.**

**I could just feel it. **

"**I don't know how they'd take it. And I know that there's nothing that's not perfect about you but they may not see that" I said putting my stuff in the dishwasher too. **

**It did shocked me at first to hear the word date it made me feel all fluffy inside and I am not going to think about it. Un-macho completely. I hung my arms over her shoulders and stood behind her.**

**I sighed heavily then bent down to her eye level. "Ok I guess I got no choice and you'd drag me by chains if I disagreed anyway" **

Tara smirked even more and lightly punched him in the arm. "Aw come on I bet they'll love me. And yes I would drag you it's a fun way to travel."

She reached up to peck him on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready and went back down, pulling on his arm like she had the day before.

"Come on lets go! Where'd they live? Or better yet should we meet them somewhere? Really surprise them. Comme onnnn Rikuuuu." She said tugging him towards the door**.**

"**Ok can't resist any longer will has crumbled. I'll call em" she squealed but went silent when I reached for m mobile and started to dial Sora. He picked up on the third tone. **

"**Hey Sora get your butt out of bed. Get everyone together coz I ain't got much credit and we'll all meet up err...at the park and hang out all day ok. Thanks man. Bye" **

**I said putting the phone down. I sighed again took her and took her hand and walked out the front door to the porch heading for the park. **

"**Ok if any of them give you shit we can just beat them up and hide the bodies ok" I said earning another porcelain perfect smile.**

Tara wrinkled her nose at his comment. "I don't think it'll go that far, but yeah im willing to go with that. It was sweet…in a twisted sadistic way." She replied weaving her fingers through his as they made their way there, where they could already see a sleepy brunette.

Tara felt a little nervous but tried to be cocky as always, she tugged her ripped t-shirt down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I look a mess don't I?" she whispered to Riku as the red head waved.

"Hey Riku! Who's…..this…" she said trailing off at the sight of Tara. The blonde girl however pushed her out of the way.

"Don't mind her. Hi there im Namine, please excuse us if we seem rude." Tara grinned at Riku, waiting for the introductions to commence.

**I held her hand back from her hair and whispered back "You look perfect. And you are just as good as any of them so don't be embarrassed". **

**I jumped over the fence and lifted her over beside me. I tried to ignore Kairi and Namine had rescued me before she had made a full sentence thank god. **

"**Hey Nams you ok?" I asked casually. "This is my girlfriend Tara"**

**Everyone stared at us but particularly her, probably recognizing her from McDonalds. I wish I hadn't said that so loud yet because everyone was silent for almost a solid minute, before Tara perked up courage. **

"**Hey" she stuttered nervously.**

Tara wanted to laugh at the fours faces. Roxas's was of surprise, kairi's of disgust, soras of "what the fuck did he just say" and Namine was beaming.

"Dude, did you just say girlfriend?" roxas asked making sure he had heard right. "Isn't this….the bum?" kairi said, dropping her voice at the last part.

Tara heard her and felt a twinge of hurt but decided to think nothing of it. Sora smiled faintly, rubbing his eyes, "Well nice to meet ya." Namine punched Riku on the arm.

"Finally got a girlfriend eh? I'm proud of you Riku." Tara cleared her throat.

"Look I know what your all thinking…yes I am a 'bum' as you so nicely put it kairi, yes I do like Riku for who he is not his cash, and I'm not gonna take cap from any of you got it?" Kairi held her hands up in defense.

"Hey hold it sister I was just pointing out the fact that we'd seen you before now, and who are we to take orders from a hobo? Riku normally chooses better girls, and I'm sure you're a nice girl and all but I can't help thinking your just after a bit of cash."

Namine glared "That's enough kairi."

**I was out right slapped in the face by how Kairi had reacted I knew she would be the worst but I hadn't expected her to just attack Tara like that. I followed Namine's glare and squeezed Tara's hand slightly.**

"**Kairi if you've got a problem with Tara why don't you just take your 'shallow sluttish I'm better than everyone else's' mind and fuck off because I don't give a shit about what you think" I said as everyone stood in silence waiting for her reaction. **

**Namine frowned at me after which hurt she gave me the look that said 'Now your just as bad as her'. I nearly felt ashamed but not enough to apologize, she didn't deserve it anyway.**

Kairi swallowed her pride and sighed. "Ok I guess I was….wrong." roxas sniggered knowing how hard it was for Kairi to admit that.

Kairi shot him a look and held out her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Kairi." Tara smirked and squeezed it. "Tara, Tara Ward." Namine shoved Kairi playfully and smiled even more.

"Well now that's out the way, what we gonna do today?" Tara plonked on the grass. "I dunno I was kinda hoping you guys would know." Sora grinned.

"How about bed?" "NO!" five voices replied. Roxas put an arm over Namine's shoulders and furrowed his brow. "How about we go to…..the beach?"

"Cool. I finally get to see one." "You've never been to beach before! Oh there awesome, the sand, the sea, the pretty shells!" Kairi meanwhile went over to Riku and bit her lip.

"Sorry bout that. Its just things I've been told, I'm really happy for you Riku, I swear." She was interrupted by Tara running up and jumping on Riku, "come on can we go, please? Pretty please?"

**I was glad she was braver than me let relax a little especially as Kairi dropped the whole tramp issue she had going on. **

**She said it was things that she had been told I was going to ask her what things exactly she had been told but I was knocked back from my thoughts as Tara flew into my arms. **

"**Hey sure I got no problem with that". I whistled to get everyone's attention.**

"**Hey last one to beach is to beach is paying for the ice-creams" I said pulling Tara onto my back squealing then jumping the fence. As everyone else scrambled over the climbing frames and out the gate. Desperate not to be the last.**

Tara did nothing but laugh as Riku ran down to the sand. When they eventually stopped she had to hold on to his arm to stop her head spinning.

She quickly kissed Riku on the cheek and threw her arms up "Yay ice creams are on you Sora!" she said as the brunette grimaced and got his breath back.

"It's not our fault Riku's ten foot tall with tree trunks for legs!" Roxas said smiling and plonking on the sand. Namine straightened her dress and fanned her face.

"Plus sports is not for me. Now first thing on the agenda…..initiating Tara into our group of friends by throwing her in the sea!"

Tara paled. "Don't you dare." she muttered feebly as they advanced.

**I jumped and let Tara down with kiss as we clearly arrived first with Sora dragging half a shoe down behind him and hopping on one foot just behind Kairi. I smiled as Namine spoke of initiation. **

**I laughed as Roxas and Sora grabbed her arms and legs. She somehow managed to wriggle one hand free and grab my collar forward. **

"**If you let them get me wet I'll take you down with me boy" she threatened. **

**As we got closer and closer to the edge. **

"**No Way" I replied trying to peel her Iron grip from my shirt. Sora and Roxas started swinging she kept shouting abuse and squealing. **

**On the first swing I gave up and pulled my shirt off. As I went to stand up they swung her in I backed off to avoid the splash but Namine and Kairi got me from behind and pushed me under too. I came back up like a silver coos.**

Tara yelped when the freezing cold water hit her skin on the impact. She came up and sat her mouth moving

Open and closed like a fish in a net.

"I hate you guys." She got up and punched Riku in the chest "thanks for supporting me." She said, the sarcasm dripping. Roxas slung an arm around her and grinned.

"Now you're officially one of us! Welcome to sexaholics unanonymous!" Tara laughed.

"Damn I thought this was anger management!" she then poked Riku in the ribs and grinned. "Nice abs macho man." Namine yanked on Roxas's arm.

"Come on lets go for a swim!" The others went down and Tara stayed behind.

"Come on Tara!" Tara chewed her nail and looked on the floor. "No thanks." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Tara grew even redder and swayed on her feet. "I…..I can't swim ok!"

**I parted my curtain of hair to see the others falling in around me and Tara scrambling up to the shore shaking like a leaf. I stood up and suddenly felt colder out in the air than in the water. **

**She couldn't swim, no way. Oh well I can help. I stood up wrapped my arms around her and held her hands in one of mine. **

"**Hey don't you trust me. I wouldn't let you drown even if I couldn't swim". I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder like a fireman carry. **

"**I'm gonna teach ya. Or at least save you from drowning. I always wanted to play the macho hero" I said laughing as I jumped back in the water. "Ok hold on" I said and she screamed as I dunked right under with her clinging to my neck and I touched the bottom a school of clown fish circled us and then shot back up. **

**I slid her back round and wrapped her legs round my waist under water. "See it's not so bad down there". Before she could answer Sora and Rox came over with their hands as fins going 'dun dun' "Yeah except for the sharks!"**

Tara started to laugh at Riku's comment and that laugh turned into a shriek of terror as he cunningly jumped into the water.

She was sort of against this but knew that she was safe with him, and god forbid anything did happen to her he'd find a way to fix it.

When the fish circled her she brushed one with her finger, and the way it shot up made her giggle, producing a bubble under the water.

She quickly covered her mouth, not really believing what she had just done. She rested her head on Riku's chest and saw Roxas and sora coming toward them.

She laughed and mocked horror she grabbed Riku's shoulders'.

"They're gonna kill us!" she said trying to hold the laughter in as she swung herself behind him "save me Riku!" she said finally laughing.

Roxas grabbed her from behind and sora grabbed her legs "no-one can save you now!" Sora said putting on a evil laugh and they begun to swim away with the blonde.

**I played along as she screamed and was 'captured' by the 'sharks'.**

**More like 'Flotsam and Jetsam' not that I watched the Little Mermaid. I just remember them. Anyway I swam after them both getting deeper out. **

**I was the best swimmer so I easily caught up to them but I lagged just beyond reach. **

"**Oh No I shall never rescue the princess now". Sora and Roxas kept up their shark theme music well. I winked at Tara then dunked under for about 45 seconds I had practiced. **

**Sora noticed I was gone and started panicking, I could hear him splashing around on the surface. Suddenly I swam and burst through the surface giving Rox a heart attack. **

**And dropping Tara, I had almost forgotten she couldn't swim as she started going under fast. **

Tara was enjoying herself and had to admit she got a little nervous when Riku disappeared. Sora wasn't helping as he was panicking, making her panic.

And then Roxas let her go and she plummeted downward into the dark blue abyss... It took her a few moments to figure out what was going on and clumsily thrashed her legs, desperate to get up.

She willed herself up and stupidly opened her mouth, Letting water in. she hacked for a minute then went back to thrashing like a seal until; she thankfully saw a blob of silver bullet her way.

**My eye's started to widen as she wasn't surfacing. I swam under and caught glimpse of her near the bottom getting tangled in sea weed. I grabbed her under the arms and kicked up fast. **

**I quickly burst through the water pulling her head up on my chest and letting out a deep sigh as she spluttered sea water and started coughing.**

"**Fuck you just gave me a blunt force trauma for life" I said when she finally stopped coughing and looked up at me. **

"**You ok, princess I believe I have rescued you" she smiled. **

"**Now I have no white horse around here but I think I have an excellent substitute" I said looked at Sora grabbed him by the ankle before he could swim away. "No Way Riku!" he screamed flailing uselessly. **

**Tara smirked "Oh I suppose its a suitable chariot for a lady such as ones self"**

Tara sneered at him "Oh yeah cause it was a walk through the flowers for me."

She grinned at Riku's 'chariot' "Well unless he goes neigh I ain't buying." She said getting up.

She gave him a hug and a kiss for effort. "Thanks for my valiant rescue sir knight." She said as kairi ran over.

"Guys don't ever scare me like that again, I had a heart attack at fifteen!"

"Guys I'm fine ok just had a bit of a scare. Come on lets enjoy ourselves." Tara said shoving her forward. Namine was digging through the big straw bag she had brought with her and pulled out a fully blown up soccer ball.

"Who's up for ?" the cheers she received were considered as a yes and the game got under way. Kairi passed it nimbly to Tara who was looking for Namine, who had disappeared.

Suddenly arms wrapped round her from behind and lifted her off her feet making her squeal "Rox! Now!" the oh too familiar voice called and said blonde hammered it in between the two mounds of sand that was dubbed the boys goal.

"Yes!" turned out Roxas hit it a bit hard and it flew toward the railings on the other side of the beach. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." She said running towards the black and white sphere. She bent over to pick it up when a whistle made her snap back up.

"Still got the hot legs I see?" Tara glared at the blonde boy. "What do you want?"

"Hey I just popped by to say hi to my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore john I found someone better for me." John looked over at Riku who was eyeing them confused.

"What the grey haired loser, well you sure do pick em Tars."

"What d'you expect I picked you didn't I?" John threw his hands up.

"Ouch I'm hurt. Listen you wanna go somewhere later…"

"No fucking way! Are you deaf and blind? Or just got selective hearing! Or did you forget what you did to me!"

"Hey sweet cheeks calm down your boyfriends getting suspicious."

**I grinned widely at the knight comment. We all got into the game pretty quickly I liked the way Roxas bended the rules by lifting Namine off the floor and moving her somewhere else to get a clear shot.**

**I laughed as Tara hammered us one nil already and it had only been 2 minutes and we were cheating. She ran off to get the ball and everyone collapsed in the sand out of breath.**

**I looked up to see Tara with this blonde boy. He was standing way to close to comfort. And she had a face that looked like she was going to stab him. **

**The waves were rushing and I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I jumped up my chain swinging loosely around my neck. **

Tara felt like having her stabby way with John. He was just so…obnoxious wasn't the word. Selfish, backstabbing, fake, stupid prick…

"So the reason you came here was to blackmail me into going out with you again so you can throw me against the wall? I don't think so." She turned to leave when she felt johns' hand grip the top of her arm.

"Aw come on babe you know I didn't mean all that stuff, I was going through a rough patch…" Tara rolled her eyes and threw his arm off.

"No you weren't, you were out of your head! Half the time you forgot who I was! Why the hell would I go with you?" John grinned maliciously "Because I can do this."

Tara frowned. "Do wha…." She was cut off when his lips crashed down onto hers, his grip still firm and back in place on her arm, taking her completely by surprise.

She could smell the booze and smacked his chest but he didn't break away. When he did she landed a punch right in his jaw.

"What was that!" she seethed, almost regretting it as out of the corner of her eye she saw Riku stomping like a pissed bull over to them.

**I was within about 2 metres of them when he just goes and starts making out with her like right in front of my face. **

**What the hell? She pushed him away long enough to see me and punch him in the jaw. But he didn't even look fazed he just... smiled.**

**She looked at me and her mouth hung open. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. But you seem to have misplaced your hands on my girlfriend" I stood in front of him the same height exactly.**

**I pushed her behind me. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.**

"**No I think your mistaken she's mine. You must have missed the label" he said and spinning her round and lifting her hair up showing her neck which had a huge bruise. **

**It made me feel sick to my stomach, that wasn't the only one, they were down her back I could see them through the rips in her in her shirt. I looked away briefly in disgust.**

**Then pulled a punch so hard into his jaw that when I pulled it back to look at my knuckles, had tooth dents in my skin.**

John reeled back, blood trickling from his mouth. Tara grinned. "You just got owned, Riku style." John snorted. "Come on bitch you think he'd believe that I would hit you in the neck? You totally fucking liked it." Tara pursed her lips.

"Get out of here john before I do more than punch you." but he stood his ground and the malicious smile was still unfazed.

"Come on you were begging me to bite you, I can still hear the moans even now Tara." Tara grinded her teeth and looked at Riku. "Please tell me you know he's bullshitting."

"Bullshitting? I don't think so. Considering the bruise is still new you wanted it just recently…"

**I can't believe this guy I just slammed him one and he still just smiles... like the joke is on me. I was about to just pull Tara away and go**

**. But the more he spoke the more my mind kind of lost it. I got flash backs as he spoke of the phone call and the thuds on the other end. It stung like I had been stabbed.**

**But he kept going like he had just clued me in to some sick joke. I looked at Tara and she tried to prove herself. But he was right it was recent, but what am I supposed to believe. I just snapped. **

"**Shut Up!" I screamed shoving her out the way and pushing him to the floor. I can't believe that little, bitch. I grabbed his head and smashed it to the rock below but he gained no cut. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see her. **

"**Don't touch me you!" I shouted then slowly breathed looking down "Tramp." **

Tara felt like a spear had been thrown in her chest. As soon as he said tramp her heart clenched together. Her eyes blurred with tears, but she looked down, determined not to let him see her cry.

She didn't know what was running through his head but she knew that he had an utter resentment for her , just by saying that one little word.

She stepped back and clenched her fists. "Nice to know what you really think of me." She said and as soon as those first few tears fell she sped off, away from the beach, away from roxas and kairi's confused beckons for her to come back, away from john, and most of all away from Riku.

She stopped at an alleyway between McDonalds and a charity shop, slumping down onto the floor, concrete scraping her back and tears staining her face.

**My world had never been so...silent as when I saw her reaction to my words then as she ran the sound crashed down on my like a Tsunami across the shores. **

**I stared back after her in silence as she ran. Should I have believed her? I don't know? I guess I just don't know anything. I turned slowly to look at the freak who had now positioned himself into practically lounging on the pavement in the sun, and still he smirked. **

"**Huh...girls. You just tap them on the shoulder and they go into complete hysterics. Like they hadn't done anything to deserve it in the first place" he spoke it like the whole thing had been entirely Tara's fault. **

**Lights clicked on in my eyes. Everything had been fine a few minutes ago we were in the water just mucking around and now it's like...I don't even know anymore. **

**I looked back at him "You know if this were any other circumstance I would be digging a hole for your body right now. But being as it is you son of a bitch, your life sentence is postponed. Oh and next time you feel the need to beat someone up pick on someone your own size" I said coldly. **

**I didn't wait for his reaction before I took off at full sprint past the beach ignoring my friends blatant glares and not slowing to let them catch up. **

**I kept running past McDonalds past the fair and straight to the comfort of my empty home.**

Roxas and sora weren't usually ones to fight but this guy had crossed the line. They shoved him down while kairi kicked sand in his mouth and Namine snapped her spare notepad over his head, earning peculiar looks from her comrades.

"I'm never letting you watch wrestling at my house again." Roxas declared. They made their way back to Sora and Roxas's house and formed a circle on the living room floor.

"Ok so Riku's not talking to Tara and Tara is nowhere to be found." Kairi started and roxas nodded "So somehow we gotta get them talking again."

"And notice they're made for each other." Namine concluded. Roxas frowned as sora came in with juice boxes. He stabbed his straw through the foil and shot up from his hunched position.

"Guys I have a plan!" kairi almost swallowed her straw as he made her jump.

"Jesus roxas what?"

"Well what made Tara cry was when Riku called her a tramp right?" Sora nodded slowly. "So….how about you two take her to the mall tomorrow…"

"AND MAKE HER INTO A SEX GODDESS! ROXAS THAT'S BRILLAINT!" Kairi said grasping on.

"I wouldn't say sex goddess but something along those lines yeah." Namine raised her hand.

"Question. Where are we gonna find Tara?" that made the room go silent again.

"I'll get the bike. Kairi you search downtown and around the restaurants. Namine you go the hotels, Ill go everywhere else. Sora, call Riku and see if he's ok. Let's go."

"Power ranger's cupid force go!"

"If you ever say that again Nams I'm dumping you!" were the last shouts before the door slammed shut. Sora grabbed the phone and dialed Riku's number. "Hey it's me! Listen you alright?"

**I belly flopped onto my bed and just lay there miserably, I'm such a loser sometime its unreal. I had my pillow over my head and I was about to start smashing my head against the wall. **

**When my bedside phone rang on the counter. I picked it up but before I listened I said in a straight monotone "Look whatever your selling I don't give a shit. If I want it I'll call you-"but I was stopped as I recognized Sora on the other end. **

"**Oh... hey Sora. I've been better I guess. But I ain't in the mood for the beach right now so... What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual but I doubt I pulled it off to well. **

**I wondered where Tara was, I didn't take a good look around really. I don't want to know. But I do care.**

"Nah we left the beach after beating the fuck outta josh, don't wanna be caught at the crime scene and all that. Listen man what did he say to get you so riled up like that ive never seen you so angry, even when you broke up with what's her face." Sora wanted to keep his best friend on the phone for as long as possible.

His cell phone rang signaling roxas was texting him. He flipped it opened and laughed down the phone. Meanwhile in the town square…

"GRAB HER!"

"OW LITTLE BITCH BIT ME!"

"KEEPS HER ARMS STILL!"

**It was strange but comforting that my best friend was trying to be here for me. I sighed heavily.**

"**Let's just say I hate guys who don't pick on people their own size. And I don't think I'm with Tara anymore...I dunno dude I'm kind of messed up right now" I was holding the phone to tightly that I was surprised it didn't break. **

**I need some Ice-Cream. Oh crap I'm losing my mind already if that is my main concern and thought. I heard Sora's ringtone go on the other end. "Hey who you talking to? It's gotta be less miserable than where I am?"**

Sora calmed down immediately and panicked slightly.

"err just Rox…he went out to get some…Chinese food earlier but they're outta duck so…" he heard the door slam open and he poked his head out the door and laughed again, the sight was hilarious.

"Ah Riku you gotta see this!" Roxas had what were supposedly Tara's arms because he couldn't see their face due to the marks and Spencer's bag over her head.

Kairi had one thrashing leg and Namine had the other one. "STOP SQUIRMING YOU LITTLE SLINKY!" all he heard were muffled cries for help so he supposed there was something around her mouth as well.

"Shut up dickwad he's still on the phone to Riku!" Namine's voice echoed off the walls.

**Man Sora was the worst liar I have ever known in my entire life. He may as well just say 'I don't want to tell you'. I could hear thuds and voices in the background and I heard my name. **

**As usual curiosity perked up but I shoved it down again for later I just wanted some ice-cream and a violent video game and sleep.**

"**Hey Sora I know something's up I don't know what but I'll find out tomorrow I'm just gonna chill tonight see ya...whenever bye" I said putting the phone down and galloping to the freezer downstairs. **

**I grabbed a bowl and killed virtual zombies all night till I fell asleep against the couch.**


	5. Well Thats One Thing Weve Got

A: n almost finished with this story now

Chapter five: Well that's one thing we've got.

Everyone had decided to sleep over Roxas's house that night and the next morning Kairi was the first to rise. "Guys get up; operation Tara and Riku is officially go!"

Roxas yanked the covers over his head and mumbled "Cant it be go in ten minutes?"

Namine woke up and grinned "come on Rox."

Kairi went downstairs and into the living room where Tara was tied with a skipping rope and a tea towel tied around her eyes.

"I CAN HAVE YOU DONE FOR KIDNAPPING YOU KNOW!" she screeched when kairi entered the room.

"Calm down it's just us. We're your friends. Anyway we need your help." She untied Tara and helped her friend up.

"If it's got anything to do with Riku I'm not buying."

"O it has nothing to do with him. Listen me and Namine were thinking of having a little shopping trip today….how'd d'you fancy going?" Tara grimaced.

"With what? Buttons?"

"No! I and Namine will buy."

"No way couldn't I ask that."

"Technically you didn't. So you coming?" Roxas and sora made their way down the stairs fully dressed and hair spiky.

"Where ya going?" Tara asked and they stopped mid shoe.

"Out. To a friends. Who's not Riku. See you." and with that they flew out the door.

The two boys made sure the girls were gone and as kairi's pink Volvo was gone they made their way to Riku's house. When he answered the door they smiled. "Hey big guy! What d'you say to a day out with the boys?"

**I fell off the sofa and smashed the bowl nice wakeup call but I'll take it. Once I had cleared the floor of broken china chards. I got dressed and as I was going downstairs the doorbell rang. **

**I opened it to Rox and Sora. "Hey Guys" I said lazily. Hmm I guess hanging out with the guys would be cool no girls for once. I smirked. **

"**I guess I can deal with that" I said quickly running in to grab my trainers. As I was putting them on I shouted from indoors.**

"**Where we going?" Then I grabbed my keys and mobile and closed the door. **

Roxas grinned a malicious grin.

"Well we were thinking the mall for some breakfast then down to the park." Sora stared at him.

"but I thought the girls were taking Tara…"

"Shut up douchebag." Roxas said through gritted teeth.

Sora got the hint and grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to his car.

"Come on I want the horses breakfast!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Dude none of us have talked to you all night apart from sora, you okay?"

they got out and went into the space station looking building and sora headed straight for the food court.

"So later we're going to Hayley's cyberspace you coming? There gonna be some h-o-t girls there." Roxas said and suddenly he pushed Riku towards the cafe as he saw the girls coming their way.

**I agreed with them and looked at Sora as he started coming out some random shit. But Rox was acting way too much like a neurotic for my liking. **

"**Yeah I'm ok. But right now I'm more concerned about you guys. Sora you haven't been eating soap again have you. I told you it's not good for you" I said as we arrived at the mall. **

**We were about to walk down one direction. Then Roxas just grabbed me and dragged me towards the cafe. "Ok guys what the fuck?" Something was up, I wanted to know. **

"Nothin. Whys something gotta be up? Its just an ex of mine you know, Olette Stamford?" Roxas said once they had their food and were digging in.

"But you never went out with Olette she smacked you with her purse and got a restraining order put on you." Roxas grimaced.

"Thanks sora. Yeah so anyway you still haven't told me if you're coming to cyberspace with us, come on man it'll be fun!"

"Yeah you can get some pretty girl you can totally forget about Tara!" Roxas was so close to punching the brunette it hurt.

"Or maybe hang out with your best buddies. With thumping dance music and unlimited soda!" Meanwhile Kairi and Namine were waiting impatiently outside a monsoon changing room for Tara.

"Come on it doesn't take that long to get dressed!" Namine said opening the curtain a crack. Tara came out with a knee length pink and orange dress that Kairi had picked.

"I think its nice." Namine mused.

"I dunno it clashes with your hair."

"I'm doomed." Tara mumbled to herself. She found another dress and took that in instead and came back out with a smile. It was a red strapless with a gold swirl going up the side.

But only problem…bruises. "Damn, we could find like a bolero or something."

"Yeah its gotta be gold though."

"And red shoes. And a red bag and we can stop at the hairdressers." Tara groaned.

"I'm never coming shopping with you two again."

**I actually believed Roxas until Sora said he had a restraining order and that just made me laugh.**

**Is that why he's being so shifty 'cause he can't go near this girl. We ate well like boys do. **

"**Yeah sure Cyberspace here we come" I said high fiving Sora. Free soda sounded like a great idea to me. We got there and Roxas went to grab first round.**

**The place was practically pulsing from the music being so loud. A little claustrophobic all these bodies just dancing and lights flashing if you weren't already pissed you'd black out for sure.**

Kairi and Namine dragged a reluctant Tara inside. She had her hair cut so there were more layers then an onion, her fringe had finally returned and swept to the side, and her usually wavy blonde locks were dead straight and feathered.

She had the red dress on but since she figured it'd be dark she ditched the cardigan. she went inside and almost passed out.

The music burst through her ears and the lights made her eyes go funny. She stepped back but the girls just pushed her forward.

They made their way to the bar and kairi noticed Riku, nudging Namine.

"I see him don't worry." Tara presumed they were talking about roxas so she shrugged it off and took a sip of the soda they had bought for her. Roxas meanwhile was grinning ear to ear.

"HEY NAMS! KAIRI!" he yelled waving his arms so all three girls turned his way.

**I was sitting on one of those tables that are in a corner and just looking out at people dancing Sora had buggered off somewhere and I think Roxas is too busy talking to himself. **

**Maybe the music has made him deaf. I realized otherwise when I followed his direction into the crowd. It was like on the movies where like the crowd parted so the three girls could shine. **

**He was waving to Namine and Kairi. But the girl in the middle hung back. I stared at her for almost a minute she had blonde hair and green eyes and she had the face of Tara. **

**But she looked so...perfect.**

**I stood up and felt an almost invisible string pulling me closer. No not string thick 9 inch rope, and I could not break her gaze.**

**I ran over to her and she hung her head. She obviously wasn't pleased to see me. I remembered what I called her...tramp. As I looked at her now anyone could see that, that wasn't skin deep. Just because she didn't have nice clothes or a special hair style, didn't make her any less beautiful as it did now and I was probably the stupidest person in the world not to have believed her. **

"**Uh sorry I didn't know they had set us up...and I know you probably don't want to hang around with someone who treated you so badly so I guess I can go if you want" I said I put my hands on her shoulders and she looked up. **

**Eyes all sparkling. "You're not a tramp and that was the cruelest and stupidest thing I have ever said to you. And you look so beautiful and you did even in your old clothes."**

Tara sighed and put her hand on his. "You're right it did hurt. It hurt a lot. But I've gotten over it I think so I accept your apology. And I have no control over what you do; ill never be that heartless to tell you to leave."

She let a lopsided smile grace her features and carried on "yeah and I should punish you for being a cruel insensitive jerk, but I won't. Cause I'm nice." She said a full blown grin forming.

She guided him to one of the booths and sat down.

"and I was literally kidnapped last night, they kept me hostage so we could get back together, they used a Friggin skipping rope!" she said smacking him lightly when he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" She looked down again. "So what happened after I left?"

**I followed her back to the booth taking in everything new about her. The only thing I preferred was her little blonde rings at the front. But it barely crossed my mind for a millisecond. **

**I laughed as she said they had tied her up. That must have been the screaming on the other end of the phone. "Ok I'll sum up what happened after you left. After Josh's corpse was buried, I ran away like a loser and sat at home on my sofa with a bowl of ice-cream. I was dragged out of bed by the guys and I have just been thrown back by seeing you".**

**I leant over slightly took a blonde strand at the front and twisted it round my finger then I let it go and it bounced back as a little curl. **

"**Now I'm gonna guess. You ran away then celebrated us breaking up and the guys joined you, and you had a celebrating and sat at home on my sofa with a bowl of ice-cream. I was dragged out of bed by the guys and I have just been thrown back by seeing you".**

**I leant over slightly took a blonde strand at the front and twisted it round my finger then I let it go and it bounced back as a little curl. **

"**Now I'm gonna guess. You ran away then celebrated us breaking up and the guys joined you, and you had a celebrating Big Mac and you sang campfire songs into the night". I said sitting on the chair opposite her with my arms over the back of the sofa window seat thing.**

Tara hung her head and bit her lip.

"No actually I sat crying next to Oxfam for a while then I just…wandered. I was outside the sun set spot where you took me when the guys found me and tried to convince me to come back, I was reluctant until roxas grabbed me and shoved me in kairi's car. Then like I said they tied me up and left me. But im glad they did. Because basically Riku you're …and I know this is gonna sound cheesy…you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you."

kairi and sora exchanged looks and high fived each other. Roxas twirled Namine and shouted "kiss her already!"

**I just watched her intently and went to sit beside her as she spoke. Then when Roxas shouted at me. I turned back to him.**

"**Shut up MAN IT'S ALL EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW JUST GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" I shouted through the crowd. I breathed out heavily "Sorry, I'm never gonna doubt you again".**

**I leaned forward and put my arm around her neck and pressed my lips to hers. I could hear them cheering over the music at us. But I tried to block them out.**

**I ran my other hand through her soft locks making little curls with my fingers all through it. **

**I pushed her down slightly so she could lay on the chair and the guys couldn't see us unless they got up and moved which I doubted they would. **

**Then I pulled away and looked down in her green eyes catching all the disco lights from every angle. And I smirked wider the more her sweet smile crept across her face.**

Tara smiled and accidently moaned a little into the kiss. She let him push her down and when he broke away she poked his nose.

"So if I tell you to kiss me you'd do it?" she said her smile getting wider. She was truly happy again now, totally forgetting the last 12 or so hours.

"Its all very emotional isn't it Riku? " she said laughing. She put an arm around his neck and kissed him again, leaning up to rest her forehead on his. "He listen this music's killing my ears, wanna go somewhere else where Sora isn't staring?"

**As I sat up she hung round my neck and I pulled her up to I looked in the direction of Sora. He realized I was looking back at him and quickly turned around as if he hadn't been and knocked his drink onto this girl dancing. **

**We both laughed, especially when the girls boyfriend came along Sora practically crawled under the table. Luckily Kairi was there to take care of him. **

**I turned back to Tara and raised an eyebrow. It was only then that I actually had noticed the music since she had walked in. **

**I scooped her up under her knees and carried her bridal style outside the entrance door. "Ok now I can hear you where do you wanna go?"**

When Tara had calmed down from soras antics and Riku asked where she wanted to go. She put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Well we didn't get a chance at the beach so lets just go there, but only me and you. I wanna see where you buried josh." She said and she took his hand pulling slightly.

"Come on it'll be romantic, the beach the sunset …I thought you were big on romance." She said grinning even more and making her eyes go deliberately big.

**She made her eyes grow so wide she looked like a cartoon kitten. But before I could look away she had grabbed my hand and started running towards the beach. **

**We got there within about five minutes. This island so small you could probably walk to either side within a day or two. **

**When we got to the sand she took her heels off and held them in one hand and I held her other hand in mine. "I guess the last sunset we saw we didn't get this scenery with it" **

**We sat down under a palm tree. As the sun went down I pulled her onto my lap and she rested her head on my chest. It was so silent especially after that club, all I could hear was our breathing and the soft lull of the waves.**

Tara sighed happily and closed her eyes. "Yeah, it's magical. Hey Riku, don't ever change. Please always be a sweetheart" She sand twirling her fingers in the sand.

She looked up and grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his waist for once feeling safe.

"Guess im staying over your house again tonight huh?" she said almost sarcastically.

She watched the waves and watched them crash against the sand then gently float back, sort of like her life, bumpy. It was getting dark so Tara moved so her legs were either side of his. "Come on lets go back to yours im freezing."

**I looked down at her and smirked "I guess you are" I said sarcastically. As the sun finally disappeared I could truly appreciate how dark it had gotten. I pulled her up and gave her a quick kiss. We were almost to my house on the way I picked a rose out of the next door neighbors' garden.**

**Tara giggled and I put it in her hair. Then dug through my jeans for my keys. I took her hand again and lifted her over the threshold. **

"**Well I would show you around but I guess you already know where everything is" I said I just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Till I just shook my head and spread lengthways across the sofa.**

Tara couldn't believe this was happening to her. In the space of a week her life had changed so much, but definitely for the better.

Maybe it was fate that led her to steal from Riku that day, who knows. She couldn't help but laugh at his comment, and she flopped on top of him, pulling the rose out of her hair and twirling the stem on in her fingers, letting out a small yawn were she hadn't slept all night.

"Hey Riku what would you have done if I didn't mug you that day? Would you still be Mr. moody, as roxas so nicely dubbed you? Or would you have found another girl with cash and fake tan?"She said putting a smile on her face and playing with the petals.

**I let her lay on top of me and easily relaxed she wasn't heavy at all. I pushed a loose curl behind her ear. I raised an eyebrow at her comment.**

"**Well I'll have to thank Rox for that nickname wont I. And no I guess I would have just waited till got so desperate of you not mugging me, that I would go out and look for you anyway" I picked the rose out of her hand and put it back in her hair.**

"**Why what would you have done. If I hadn't chased you down and mistaken you for a dude?" I smirked and she punched me in the arm. I took the hand that punched me and entwined her fingers with mine, just staring back at her.**

Tara sneered playfully at him and sighed, closing her eyes. "What a day huh? Who knew a little make up would make us go form hating each other to being inseparable again?" Riku was about to answer her when the doorbell went and Tara reluctantly slid off him so he could answer it.

She lay back down on her stomach and listened to the sounds of Riku opening the door then three simultaneous shouts of

"HI!"

"Hey bro!"

and "heya!" and she groaned into the sofa.

Why did they have to ruin it when they were the ones who set them up again? She heard Riku try and get them to piss off but apparently they weren't buying.

She noticed she didn't hear Sora's voice and sat up to have a look. And screamed as she saw Sora's face pressed against the patio door.

**I slowly and painfully dragged myself away to answer the door. I opened it to see the guys, come on worst timing ever. **

"**Look guys why don't you come back tomorrow-"but I was cut off as they just pushed past me and ran under my arms. Aww man. I heard a scream and turned around to see Sora with his nose pressed against the patio door.**

**I slid it open and he fell on his face onto the carpet. I pulled him up "Please Sora your scaring me" I said and laughed as he got up and rearranged his cheeks into a smile. **

**The others had obviously pushed Tara to sit up and all crammed on the sofa or the floor. Tara looked at me and did a 'what the fuck' face I shrugged. "Okay Guys what are you doing here ruining my perfect moment with my perfect girlfriend?" **

Tara blew a stray hair out of her face. This was gonna be a long night. Roxas meanwhile was grinning. "Cause its fucking fun. And we wanted to make sure you two were being good."

Tara's eyes went wide and blazed, her teeth gritted. She gave Riku a look that said "you gonna kill em first or am I?"

Namine put her innocent smile on and said "I was totally against this. Plus we lost you because you left so suddenly, we were worried."

"Uh huh sure." Tara mumbled into her hand, what she was balancing her chin on. "Oh come on guys Whats better than hanging out late at night with you're bestest buddies?" Sora raised his arms

Wait don't answer that!" he exclaimed, making Tara's look stormier.

"And that was so cute about what you said about Tara just now Riku. We're sorry we ruined the moment but like Kairi said friends are best together." Namine said making the smile more innocent.

**I kept exchanging glances with Tara but it was obvious that she expected me to do something. "Thanks Nams, look I'll write you all a lovely poem each or a children's story book for Sora. **

**But what do I have to do to get you guys to give us a bit of privacy?" Kairi stood up from the couch and marched right up to me hands on her hips and everything.**

**I almost stepped back she looked very commanding like she was in the army or something. "Look Riku it's not hard be a host god dammit boy did I teach you nothing. Now get us a board game or a bottle or something or I'm gonna start shouting the name of your stuffed bear into the streets" **

"**I don't have a stuffed bear"**

"**Well you'll want one soon after I'm through with you. NOW MOVE SOLDIER!" She shouted into my face and my hair practically blew back.**

**I saluted her quickly and ran upstairs. I could hear Tara downstairs "Whoa How did you do that? You better teach me"**

Tara slouched back in the sofa and pinched the bridge of her nose. She decided she was just gonna roll with it. "RIKU JUST BRING A BOTTLE DOWN! I FEEL LIKE DARING SOMEONE!" she yelled up the stairs and Roxas's face lit up.

"Dude you know how to play truth or dare?" Tara rolled her eyes.

"Yep. You all doomed." Kairi's face paled with realization that now they had pissed her off her wrath was about to be put upon them.

Riku came down with a bottle and shoved sora onto the floor to sit next to Tara. Kairi spun it and it landed on….Kairi.

"my turn. Kairi I dare you to strip down to your underwear and go sit in Riku's freezer." Tara said with a smirk. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**I came back down and watched as the bottle spun to Kairi. As Tara said the dare I looked at her "Fuck I hope it don't land on me what are you the dare demon" I said and to emphasize it I nudged slightly away.**

**Kairi looked shocked "Oh my God If your gonna be hard core I'm gonna be hard core" she screamed back and grabbed Sora by the wrist. **

**He pulled back "Hey What gives?" **

"**You're coming with me I'm gonna need the body heat after I'm over the frost bite" she turned back to Tara. **

"**Two minutes and then it's my turn and you better be ready" she said storming off then shouting. "You can all have a go then I'll be back"**

Tara felt so evil and Roxas's amused face was making it even better. Soras shouts of despair rung out through the house, making everyone laugh even more.

"That was cruel Tars, poor Sora!" Namine said with a horrified expression when the screams got louder. Tara smirked at Riku's comment and yanked on his collar.

"You better watch out sunshine I can be brutal." She whispered in his ear, smirking again and pecking his cheek. "hey the kitchens silent what do you think kairi's done with him?" said redhead was dragging a horrified and trembling Sora into the living room with her.

Sora was paler than she was and his eyes were bigger than a dinner plate. "Dude you'd think the dare was on you." Kairi glared and spun the bottle….it landed on Riku.

"Riku, I dare you to strip Tara down to her bra! Here and now!" Tara's jaw dropped "are you nuts!" "probably!"

**I gulped as Tara whispered in my ear she looked like she meant it to. I turned to see Kairi enter the room as normal and a blue lipped Sora practically crawling in afterward. **

**Ok I knew there was some bad blood after what Tara dared Kairi to do. **

**But how did I get into the range of fire, but I guess she was gonna use me to get to her and I sat there like trying t pretend I hadn't heard what she just said. **

**I looked at Tara then back at Kairi "Ok Kairi just 'cause I know you won't be able to sleep at night without seeing Tara almost naked" I slapped my hand across my mouth before I could let any more of my thoughts turn into insults.**

**Roxas broke the silence "Holy Shit Dude!" I just stared at her face like I was looking into the face of death. I had just played with not only matches but I had covered the room in petrol too.**

Tara's eyes went wider than they ever had and she fell backwards at Riku's statement.

Sora promptly passed out at the implications of his girlfriend, and Namine's mouth opened and closed. If you looked just to the left off Sora you would notice the flames licking the air around kairi and the fire burning in her eyes as She got up.

Tara watched as her boyfriend actually fucking sat there fearing for his life. Kairi stood over him and snarled. "If I were you Riku, and I wanted kids, I'd run for my fuckin life right now." She said menacingly.

And Riku obeyed. Tara had never seen him move so fast in the amount of time shed known him. "Kairi just remember I have nothing to do with this." Tara said, not really afraid of the girl.

Kairi whirled on her and Tara stood up as she saw Riku's head poke in timidly.

"I would be more scared of me hon. you touch one hair on Riku's head a break every bone in your body. Got it?" Kairi stared her out for a while before sitting down and not breaking her gaze.

"Riku get your butt in here. Now." Tara snarled, still watching the redhead.

**I scurried back in and sat the furthest from Kairi she just glared at me. **

"**Just do the dare" she grated out through her teeth like a seething rhino just after a misjudged stampede. I sighed heavily and bit back a couple more comments that rose in my mind.**

**I pulled her up and got her to stand trying to avoid the gaze of anyone especially Sora who looked like he was about to watch a punch and Judy show.**

**I just concentrated on melting everyone else away. I leant forward one hand over Tara's shoulder and slowly undid the zip from the back. And pulled one arm out the sleeve in silence just showing her black bra. When I heard a sound coming from outside at my front door.**

**I turned to see the others not there anymore but behind the sofa in the open plan dining room. I looked back to the door and saw my parents. SHIT. **

Zack and lulu were aiming to surprise their son by coming home early from spira, but turns out the one dishing the surprises was Riku.

As soon as they stepped in that living room the first thing you are not supposed to see if your seventeen year old son stripping a girl in the middle of the floor.

Lulu had to grab her husbands shoulder to stop her passing out and Roxas and the other kids knew it was awkward so they came up with a plan.

Run.

"Well we better get going see ya Riku!" Roxas yelled as all four ran past the couple and out the door. Tara quickly zipped her dress back up and looked straight down.

Lulu was furious "Riku what the hell is going on!" Zack meanwhile was trying to hide his smile. "Good going son, she's quite a catch...Ow!"

a slap from his wife made his mood change, "I mean what the fuck do you think you're playing at? Explain. Now."

**As soon as the others left I squeezed Tara's hand and stumbled my way trying to come up with a good lie and coming up with Jack. **

"**FUCK... err this is my girlfriend Tara, but I wasn't stripping her 'cause I wanted to, not that I wouldn't but... it was a dare and err" ok not working try a different tactic.**

**I stepped forward slightly letting go of Tara's hand. I tried to take the spotlight off of me. **

"**Err so what brings you back early" I stuttered nervously. Mum walked up to me and glared at me "Ok nothing happened it was just a dare and I was only gonna do it to her...underwear" I said earning a slap.**

Zack was loving this. This was payback for all the times Riku had refused to have a bath, puked on him or ran away when he was a kid. He was trying so hard to hide his smile at Riku's excuse.

Lulu was still staring at her son. "Riku we left the house for five days for Christ sake. You could've at least called us to warn us about the fact you'll be half undressed when we get back! And please tell me you weren't thinking of shagging on my new carpet!"

Zack then butted in. "and you could've told us you got a girlfriend who probably thinks we're the weirdest and most impolite people on the planet."

Lulu was having none of it. "So you were dared to strip a girl. Somehow I believe you. But….o well never mind." Tara walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Tara Ward." She held a hand out and Zack took it with a smile. "We're really glad to meet you Tara. Wait …Ward? Not Tia Wards sister? The singer?" Tara shrugged "no idea, I've been in a foster home since I was four." Lulu smiled.

"Sucks don't it? I was in one for a few years that was enough for me. Im lulu Riku's mother, and this is Zack, his dad. Sorry about the dodgy first impressions. So how did you and Riku meet?" Tara's face paled and she looked at Riku, almost asking for a lie.

**Well that went better than anticipated, I held Tara's hand again as my parent's chilled rather quickly and got on being polite. I caught Tara's glance and I almost shuddered. **

**What's a good lie to come up with in five minutes flat? And no doubt they would want all the details. "Err we met in the arcade and just love at first sight and all that, nothing else to it" **

**I said sneaking a wink to Tara to just play along.**

**I pulled out my mobile and took a quick flash at the time. "Oh my God look at the time. Tara is going to be staying here because she has no where else to go... and yeah I offered her a place to stay. Okay see you later"**

**I said avoiding further accusations at all costs. I pulled Tara upstairs and into my room then just burst into fits of laughter, then flopped on the bed next to Tara. **

"**You know I can't believe I just got away with that. It was completely unreal you must be my lucky charm" I said wrapping my arm around her neck and just closing our eyes till we fell asleep.**


	6. How wonderful life is when your in Love

A: n ok folks last chapter, or you kinda call this an epilogue

Chapter six: How wonderful life is when your in Love.

Tara woke up the next day and smiled like a six year old when she felt the pressure of Riku's arm around herwaist.

She gently rolled over and watched his chest rise slowly up and down again until she had to slide out from under him and try not to make a noise as she landed with a soft thump on the floor.

She glanced at him to see he had only stirred and crept across the hall to have a shower and get dressed. She thought about what they could do today and when she had decided she fluffed a towel over her now wet hair and went back into Riku's room to find him awake.

"Hey you. Listen I have a really big favor to ask. Last night your mom triggered something, and I know this is gonna sound weird…but can we visit the orphanage today? I wanna see my friends. They'll like you, and its not like I'm gonna beg to adopt one. Please?"

She almost begged, putting her famous puppy eyes on in hopes of wearing him down.

**I woke up slowly and drowsily to find Tara not next to me. I rolled over but turned and she was at my door smiling as usual. I raised an eyebrow at her request. **

**I stood up next to her kissing her on the fore head. "Ok first off whatever you ask me to do is not a favor or a request, it's a pleasure".**

**I said walking around my room finding a new outfit. I grabbed it and headed for the shower, when I got back she was dried and back in her dress from last night she looked as beautiful as I remembered.**

"**Ok where's this place? There not gonna like attack me or anything are they and remind me to buy you some more clothes" I said taking her hand and pulling her downstairs.**

Tara grinned even more and took his hand "Well it's down the street by the eagle pub, and they won't do anything, except tie you to a chair, slap your face a little bit, and keep you hostage until further notice." She said and poked his arm.

"Just kidding. Nah I know most of them, they're good kids, most of the time anyway." She said pulling a face. They left the house and she waited for him to catch up because her eagerness to see her old friends had overwhelmed her.

They turned the last corner and the large building came into view. Tara yanked Riku along the last 50 yards and as they came to the huge oak door Tara grinned at the little face pressed against the window. An oldish woman opened the door and squeaked.

"Tara! Oh my goodness I didn't recognize you! And who's this?" when she thought her grin couldn't get any wider it did.

"Hi Anita! This is my boyfriend Riku, I wanted to see T.j, and can I come in?" "Of course you can my dear remember your always welcome here."

Tara tugged on Riku's hand. "come on they won't bite." They went inside and immediately heads turned their way.

"Hey guys!" Tara called and they swarmed at her. "TARA!" high pitched young voices came from every direction. Lily, a blonde girl of about four went up to Riku instead.

"Hi my name lily, what yours? Are you taras prince charming?" Tara went beetroot red at lily's question and Tion, a little Asian boy sat on her now bent knees.

"Yeah did you meet him? Like you said you would?" "I dunno maybe you should ask him." Suddenly little faces turned to Riku instead.

**She pulled me along at her side like a ragdoll. And this old woman let us in. But the second we walked it was screams of Tara and the room just burst into noise.**

**Whoa, this little blonde girl she looked about eight, practically tackled me to the floor. "Hey I'm Riku. Err not exactly I don't own no horse" I said making her giggle and shake her shoulders. **

**I hadn't quite caught the whole conversation, of what Tara had said but suddenly the noise just vanished. For a desperate minute I thought I had gone deaf. **

"**Err...well she stole from me and I chased her down thinking she was a dude and then err love at first sight" I stuttered but it looked from their expressions that they didn't get none of that.**

**The girl this time did tackle me and I fell on my back against the wall, she climbed up on my chest about 5 cm from my face. **

"**Do you live in a castle? Can I come live with you?" I heard Tara laughing beside me but I couldn't get much of a view from where I was at.**

Tara had decided to let Riku live so she went over and lifted lily from his chest and onto her hip. "No lily you can't come and live with him, I already got first dibs." She said tickling the girl's stomach.

Lily squirmed out of her grasp and Tara squeezed Riku's hand. "Come on I want you to meet my sort of daughter, I used to look after her." She said leading him up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and when she heard a reply she went inside to find a little baby sitting expectant at the visitor.

Tara carefully lifted the small girl out of the crib and onto her hip, bringing her over to Riku. "This is Heather. She was brought here last year. Just dumped by her parents, and immediately I took a shine to her. Look she has the same eyes as you." she said bouncing the gurgling baby a little.

"Here take her a sec. I need to find something." She said passing the girl to the bewildered Riku and hunting around the piles of stuff.

"And this is where I start begging for adoption papers." She said grinning.

"Anita wants to know if we can take a few kids out today. Can we?"

**I was grateful for not having to answer that question. I can't take a crying girl. I followed her upstairs, I raised an eyebrow at the way she described Heather the baby girl as her daughter, but saw past it. **

**She was a cutie little blue pigtails and everything. But when she handed her to me it shocked me a little. She looked at me and gurgled, I just stood there and held her at arms length and she smiled.**

**I couldn't help smiling back, how could anybody leave this adorable little baby anywhere between 10 meters of themselves.**

**I sat down on the floor and put her down in front of me and flicked her pigtails, I looked up and saw Tara looking down at us both smiling. **

"**Ok I like this one. Let's take her out. How 'bout that gorgeous?" I said tickling her belly which was like the size of my hand.**

Tara grinned and took one of Heathers tiny hands. Heather took Riku's in her other one and the two teens made their way to the door.

Tara and Riku must have read each others minds because they both simultaneously lifted the girl up and swung her forward shouting "Up we go!" making her squeal.

They had decided to give the tiny girl a taste of the ocean and sand so when they got there Riku sat on the wall above the sand, putting heather on his lap and letting Tara slip her little booties off.

They then gently lowered the girl onto the sand, letting her squeal a little bit at the sensation of the sand crunching around her toes and then she stomped her feet, laughing at the feel.

She ran down the sand, stumbled a little bit and fell on her bottom. Tara ran after her and swung her up, running down to the water.

"Come on heath, tell Riku to run is he wants to catch us!"

"Wun Riku wun! You can't catch me!"

**We took her down to the sand her hands and feet were so tiny. She ran ahead with Tara her little voice was so cute. I could have caught them instantly but I played along. **

"**Oh no come back I'll never catch you now" I said running in slow motion. **

**Then I sped up and picked Tara up whilst she held Heather it gave me a sweet glimpse into a possible future of me and Tara and I liked it. **

**I sat down into the sand Tara between my legs and Heather on her lap. It had been a whole day already and, it was silent apart from a little yawn on Tara's lap. **

**Tara leant in the crook of my neck our feet twining in the sand. Just watching the sunset, it was perfect. And I loved every second that ticked by.**

**Thank heavens for a pick pocket.**


End file.
